


A Dysfunctional Family

by fullofcrazyness



Series: Hetalia: Reading the Diaries [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Sherlock - Fandom, Supernatural, dan and phil
Genre: Angst, Any other fandom besides Hetalia is only briefly mentioned, Eating Disorder, Feels, Suicide Attempt, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 36,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullofcrazyness/pseuds/fullofcrazyness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a side story/sequel to 'Diaries of Nations'.</p><p>Alfred has Anorexia/Bulimia and Arthur is cutting himself. Matthew and Francis want to help them recover and make their little/ broken family whole again. Can they do it? </p><p>Find out inside.</p><p>***WARNING- EATING DISORDERS, CUTTING, AND MAYBE SUICIDE. READ WITH CAUTION.********<br/>I don't want anyone relapsing because of this, so please please PLEASE read carefully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone was walking out of the meeting room laughing and smiling. Alfred, Matthew, Arthur and Francis were behind the others as we walked out.

"I have an idea." Kiku said.

"And what would that be?" Ludwig asked.

"How about we all go out together to celebrate our alliances?" Kiku replied.

"That sound fun." Ivan said.

"Let's do it!" Feli said waving his hands in the air.

"Okay but where?" Matthew asked.

Alfred got and idea "How about IHOP?"

"The pancake house place?" Arthur asked him.

Alfred nodded.

"Were going there." Matthew said dragging everyone by the arms and out the door.

"Well I guess were going to IHOP." Ludwig said following.

They all walked out of the building and into the bright sunshine. Some random nations were their from their meetings and stuff. When they saw them all walk out they stared. Most of the G8 smirked, this would be interesting. They could see their confusion as to why we weren't screaming at each other.

"Let's take my car." Ludwig said.

They follow him to his van and pile in.

"Alfred can you give us directions?" he asked.

"Sure. Alright..."

__________________________-*-_-*TIME SKIP*-_-*-______________________

When they pulled into the parking lot everyone jumped out of the van and ran to the doors. Alfred smiled at them. Matthew was one of them who had run to the door. That guy would marry pancakes if it was legal. When the last of the nations walked in, Ludwig was getting us a table for nine.

"Right this way, sirs." The man at the desk said.

We followed him to our table. Well, two table pushed into one, and sat down around the table. It was Ludwing, Feliciano, Kiku, Yao, Ivan, Alfred, Matthew, Francis then Arthur who sat on Ludwig's other side. We were talking and joking around as we looked over the menu. A minute later a waitress came over.

"Are you guys ready to order?" She asked.

"Ja, I'll have the Southwestern Club sandwich with the fruit mix, and some french vanilla coffee, please." Ludwig said. **(Going in order of table seating)**

"Ve~ I want the Funny Face Pancake, and chocolate milk." Alfred and Ludwig smiled at Feli's choice, it was on the kids menu.

"I will have Roasted Chicken Noodle Soup, please, with some french vanilla coffee"

"Ham and Egg melt with the hash browns, and can I have a water?" Yao asked, and the waitress nodded.

"Can I get the Belgian Waffle, and coffee please?"

"I will have the Chocolate Chocolate Chip Pancakes with an Iced Tea." Alfred says.

And next was Matthew, "I want the Raspberry White Chocolate Chip Pancakes and Coffee please."

"I would like the Strawberries and Cream Crepes, and Coffee Mademoiselle"

"And I would like the Original French Toast and coffee please." Arthur said handing her all the menus.

She smiled and headed back to the kitchen with our very large order.

"Hey Kiku?" Alfred asked smirking.

"Hai."

"What cars do the Japanese drive?" He asks.

"Ummmm, why?" He asks confused.

"They drive Hondas." Alfred says giggling.

He looked at Al for a minute before smiling too. Matt and Yao were laughing also.

"And Italians drive VEspas." **(so sorry if this is offensive to anyone XD but I had too)**

By this time everyone was laughing a little bit. They continued talking for a while about the most random things. Like anime, cartoons, tv shows, and other things.

"Artie when do I get more Doctor Whoooooo?" Alfred ask leaning on said man.

"Soon, Alfred, Soon." He said patting his head. (THIS FALL IS SERIES 9 CAN'T WAIT)

"Ugggg." Al groan.

"Ve~ our foods here." Feli announced.

Everyone looks up and sure enough, the waitress was walking towards us with two trays. She sets them down and picks one up and starts handing them out.

"Southwestern Club, The funny face pancake, Chicken noodle soup, Ham and Egg melt, Waffle, Chocolate pancakes, Raspberry White Chocolate Chip, you crepes, and your french toast." She said giving them to the peoples. And then our coffee and drinks.

"Enjoy your meal." She said smiling, walking away.

___________________-*-_-*TIME SKIP*-_-*-_______________________--

When they were done they got up, paid and walked out of the building and to Ludwig's car and hour and a half later. Once again they all piled in, and headed back to the meeting place so everyone can get their respective cars. When they got their, the other nations were gone. They all got out except Ludwig and Feliciano.

"Bye~" Feli said.

"See ya." Alfred says.

"I hope we can do something like this again, it was fun." Ivan said.

"Definitely, how about the next world meeting in a month?" Arthur suggested.

"That sounds good." Ludwig says.

"It's settled then."

Everyone said bye and walked to their cars. Mattie was walking with Alfred, Arthur with Francis, Yao with Kiku and Ivan.

Alfred and Matthew stopped at Al's car.

"I have to go to my country for a while, but I'll be over as soon as I can. Can you keep yourself taken care of?" He asked worriedly.

"I'll do my best." Alfred tells him.

He smiles. "That's all I ask for."

Matt headed to is own car and Al to his. He opens the door and slides in, putting the keys in the ignition. Al pulls out of the parking lot and heads home.  
  


__________________________________________________

I DON'T OWN HETALIA OR IHOP OR THE CARS MENTIONED. And yes, I actually looked at a menu for their orders XD

I hope that you like the beginning to this sequel ^.^

I certainly liking the beginning~Says the awesome ediotor and friend Minimandy :D 


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred pulled up in his driveway and turned the car off. He got out and grabbed his backpack and keys and headed to the front door. He unlocked the door and walked in. Dropping his backpack on the floor he headed to his room. After grabbing his footie pajamas, yes adult sized footie pajamas, he went to the bathroom and took a hot shower. When he was done we walked to the kitchen, looked around and sighed.

There wasn't much in the fridge and the pantry was only 1/3 full. He needed to go to the store.

"For Mattie." He said.

He walked out of the house and to his car, starting it up again. He'd go to Walmart, no one would suspect a thing. He pulled into the parking lot and got out. Walking into Walmart, he got some looks but not many. He went around getting the food he so desperately needed. A half hour later he was done and heading home.

Opening the front door with his foot, he walked in putting the groceries in the kitchen and started sorting it out. In the end the fridge was full and the pantry was at least 1/2 full now. He looked at the clock, 6:47. He needed to eat something. Going to the fridge he pulled out some spread butter and Velveeta cheese. He was having grilled cheese. A small one, mind you.

He cut a piece of bread in half and covered one side of each in butter. Putting them on the pan he got the cheese slices and put them. Then he waited till the bread was done and flipped it onto the cheese and let the cheese melt. When that was done he flipped it onto a plate and sat at the table. He stared at the sandwich and looked at it. He sighed and picked it up taking a bite. It was then that he realized how hungry he was. But he controlled himself this time and ate it slowly. His thoughts were on his family and how he had to get better for them. Halfway through his phone rang.

"Hello?" He said, picking it up.

"Hey, bro." it was Matthew.

"Hey, whats up?" Alfred asked.

"I called to let you know that I'll be stuck in Canada doing work and stuff for about 2 weeks." Matt said.

"Awww, well, I guess I'll see you then." Alfred said, taking another bite of his sandwich.

"You'll be okay right?" his brother asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine Matt." Al reassured him.

"I'm holding you to that. Alright I have to go. I'll talk to you later." Matt said.

"Bye." Al said, hanging up.

He put his phone down and put the last bit of sandwich in his mouth and swallowed. He had forgotten how it tasted. He'd stopped eating these months ago. It was like liquid, golden heaven.

He stood up and put his plate in the sink, leaving it for later. He then went to the living room to watch a movie. He needed distractions if he was gonna be alright. He ended up putting in the Avengers and watching it for like the 50 millionth time. And like always, he ended up screaming and cheering them on while standing on the couch and cursing Loki's name. It was around 10 o'clock when his phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Hello Alfred." it was his boss.

"Oh, sup Obama."

"You need to come to DC for the next week. I need you here for meetings." Mr. President said.

"Awww, really?" Al asked.

"Yes Alfred. Preferably tomorrow." He said.

"Fine, I'll be there around noon tomorrow," Alfred agreed.

"Thank you," his boss hung up.

Alfred sighed and got up and packed his suitcase for the next week. When he was done he went and laid down trying to go to sleep. He was gonna drive there, it wasn't to far away. He turned over trying to get comfortable and shut his eyes.

He drifted off into a dreamless sleep.  
  


__________________________________________

I DON'T OWN HETALIA OR AVENGERS OR THE ... Whatever else I was going to put here XD


	3. Chapter 3

_BEEEEEP BEEEEEEP BEEEEEEP_

Alfred woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. He jumped out of bed and slammed his hand on his clock. It was 7:30 in the morning. He grabbed some clothes and changed and went downstairs. Going into the kitchen, he grabbed a banana and went to the front door where he put his bag. Grabbing it he walked out the front door, locked it, and went to the car to start on his drive to DC. It would take about two hours to get there.

Driving down the road and to the highway he turned on the radio. He searched through the stations to find a song to listen to. Eventually he found a song, 5 minutes later. It was Uptown Funk. Turning it up he started singing along.

"Stop, wait a minute, Fill my cup, put some liquor in it, Take a sip, sign a check, Julio, get the stretch. Ride to Harlem, Hollywood Jackson, Mississippi If we show up, we gon' show out, Smoother than a fresh dry skippy" He sings dancing in the seat.

"I'm too hot" He sings the song echoing him (hot damn).

"Called a police and a fireman I'm too hot" (hot damn) "Make a dragon wanna retire man 'm too hot" (hot damn) "B*tch say my name you know who I am I'm too hot" (hot damn) Am I bad 'bout that money, Break it own Girls hit your hallelujah" (whoo) "Girls hit your hallelujah" (whoo) "Girls hit your hallelujah" (whoo) "'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you 'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you 'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you Saturday night and we in the spot Don't believe me just watch" (come on)

 He let the song play for the next verse, and he concentrated on dancing and driving. 

He joined in again "Come on, dance, jump on it If you sexy then flaunt it" He sang pointing to himself. If you freaky then own it. Don't brag about it, come show me Come on, dance Jump on it If you sexy then flaunt it Well it's Saturday night and we in the spot Don't believe me just watch come on!" 

He danced to the rest of the song as it played. When it was over he let the station play.  About an hour and a half later he crossed into Washigtion DC.

"And I'm goin' down All the way I'm on the highway to hell!" He sang the ending of the song pulling off the highway. 

10 minutes later he was in front of the White House, security letting him in. Parking by his boss's car, he got out and headed inside to meet the president.

"Hello Mr. America." Natasha, the president's daughter greeted him.

"Hello Nat. How are you doing?" Al asked.

"I'm good. Dad is in his office," the girl told him.

"Thanks," He said.

He walked to his boss' office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Obama said.

Alfred opened the door and walked in. 

"Hello Alfred. Your earlier than you said you would be," Obama said.

"Eh well, early start. So what do you need me for?" Al asked.

"Ah, I need you to go to some meetings, and do some important paperwork. I don't think you'll be here longer than a week," He replied.

"Alright, lets get this over with." Alfred said. "But first, can I call my brother?"

"Sure, go right ahead. The first meeting is in about 2 hours," Obama said.

Alfred nodded and walked out of the room for some privacy and he dialed Matt's number. Putting it to his ear he listened to the dial tone. After a minute his brother didn't pick up so he left a message.

"Hey Mattie, I'm gonna be in DC for the next week or so. Just wanted to let you know. I hope your work is going well. I'll talk to you later. Bye." Alfred said, hanging up when he was done.

Just then the president poked his head out of the door.

"New change of plans. We're needed at the meeting now. They moved it forward. Sorry about that," He said.

Alfred nodded and followed him down the hallways and to the meeting.

________________________TIME SKIP_________________________

This is what the next week was like. Wake up, breakfast, meeting, paperwork (LOTS of it), talk with Matt or Francis or Arthur, Meeting, Dinner (Sometimes), Sleep and repeat. Ya, it wasn't fun. Finally it was Saturday and he was done.

He was walking out of the White House when his phone rang. He looked at the ID and it was Matt.

"Hey bro." He said.

"Hey Al, my boss decided to let me go early. Some others came in and we got everything done. I should be able to be in Virginia by tomorrow afternoon," Matt said.

"That's awesome!" Al said, getting in his car.

"Yup, and I hope you've kept your promise even if you've been at work." Matt said.

"Yup, I'm fine." Al reassured him, although he was lying a bit.

"I hope your not lying." His brother said, a hint of worry.

"I'm fine Mattie. I'll get you from the airport tomorrow. Just text me when your landing time is and I'll be there." Al said.

"Aright, see you tomorrow." Matt said hanging up.

Al put his phone down, feeling bad for lying. He really wasn't fine, but he was okay. Although he wasn't eating as much as he should, he'd been eating. Matt would notice probably as soon as he saw him. Sighing, he turned on the car and started the long drive home.


	4. Chapter 4

Alfred pulled into his driveway around midnight. He didn't leave DC till late. Getting out of his car, he grabbed his suitcase and keys and walked to his house. Unlocking the front door, he dropped his bag and headed strait for his bedroom, wanting to sleep.  He got to his room and changed into his pajamas and collapsed on the bed, falling asleep instantly.

(THIS IS A TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY THE TIME LORDS OF GALLIFREY XD)

Alfred woke up to his phone going off. He looked at it and saw a text from Matt.

'My plane should land around 2 at gate 17. Don't forget to come and get me. -Maple Man'

Alfred laughed at his brothers signature. He looked at the clock, the time was 8:30. He better get up and have breakfast or his brother would have his head. Walking out of his room with a blanket around him, he went to the kitchen. He pulled out a bowl, the milk and some Reese's Puffs **(Had to sing the rap thing to remember how to spell it XD)** Eating his cereal he went to the living room and turned on the TV. Going to OnDemand he turned on Attack on Titan. 

He ended up watching like 10 episodes. And he sang with the theme song every time. At this time it was 1. Alfred jumped up and ran to the kitchen. Grabbing a banana he ran out to his car. Déjà vu hitting him. He did the exact thing a week ago. Driving down the road he headed to the airport.

Pulling in, he parked in the parking garage and ran to the airport. His brother would land in half and hour and he was NOT gonna be late, again. He got to gate 17 with 20 minutes to spare. Throwing away his banana peel he went to a Starbucks and got a frappuccino. Sipping on it he sat in a chair waiting for his brothers plane. 

15 minutes later people were streaming off the plane and into arms of family and friends. Alfred was looking for Matt but he couldn't see him.

Matt walked off the plane and saw his brother looking around. A smirk grew on his face and he went around and behind his brother. Walking up very quietly and slowly he sneaked up. Alfred was still looking around, not noticing his predicament. Matt was right behind Al and he grabbed Al's shoulders and said 'Boo' in his ear. Alfred shrieked, dropped his coffee and spun around to see Matt laughing on the floor. Alfred glared at him but ended up laughing too. Finally Matt stood up and hugged his brother.

"My coffee." Alfred whined.

"Come on lets go people are staring." he said. 

Together they walked out and to Alfred's car. Matt looked over his brother as they walked and talked. He looked small, but that was expected. It had been only a week after all, but it didn't look like he had eaten much. His skin was a little paler, and his hand were shaky. Not many people would have noticed this, but these two had been together since, forever.

"Alfred. Are you okay?" Matt asked, as they got in the car.

"Yeah, why?" Al asked.

"Your hands are shaking and your paler," Matt said bluntly.

Al sighed and started the car.

"Alfred, you promised." 

"I tried, work was meetings, paperwork, meetings and more paperwork. Sometimes I forgot to eat. I was swamped," Al said pulling onto the road.

"Your going to get better, I'm making sure of that. At least promise you didn't purge at all," Matt asked pleadingly.

"I didn't," Alfred said truthfully.

Matt looked at him and saw the honesty there and slumped in his seat with relief. It was a small start, but a start.

"Good. Want to call Francis and Arthur when we get home?" Matt asked.

"Sure, haven't talked to them in a few days," Alfred said.

The rest of the way home they listened to rock music and talked about things. Pulling into the driveway they got out, still arguing over what kind of pancake was better.

"Chocolate chip!" Alfred said, unlocking the door.

"Blueberry!" Matt said, walking in with his bags.

"Chocolate- " Al was cut off by his phone.

Matt smirked and took his things to his room.

Alfred sighed and picked up. 

"Hello."

"Bonjour Alfred," it was Francis.

"Oh, hey Francis. What's up?" Alfred said, taking his stuff up to his room.

"Nothing much, wanted to see how you were doing," He said.

"I'm good, Matt's here. His boss let him go early," Alfred said, "Me and Matt might Skype you and Arthur later" he looked at the time "Or tomorrow." 

"Alright. Tell Matt hello for me. I need to go. It's time to go to sleep. Au revoir."

"Bye," Alfred said hanging up

Matt walked into Al's  just as Alfred hung up.

"Who was it?" he asked.

"Francis," Alfred said.

"What did he want?" Matt asked.

"Just to know how I was doing. I told him that you were here and that we would Skype them Tomorrow," Al said.

They walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

"It almost 5. What do you want for dinner?" Matt asked.

"How about pancakes?" Al smirked.

"I'm on it," Matt said, kicking him out of the kitchen.

Alfred went into the living room and turned on the TV. He flipped through the channels before he stopped on the History channel. Pawn Stars was on, he loved this show. It was interesting to see what people found in his land. Halfway through the episode Matt called from the kitchen.

"PANCAKES!!!!!!!"

Alfred turned off the TV and walked into the kitchen. And yes, there were pancakes. Eve-ry-where.

"H-How?" Al asked, looking around.

Matt smirked. "Magic."

"B-but. It h-has.... 25 MINUTES?! HOW?" Al asked again.

Matt just kept smirking and pointed to a chair. Al complied and sat in the chair. Matt placing a plate of 3 pancakes in front of him. Al eyed it cautiously. 

"Syrup?" Matt asked, already knowing the answer.

"No thanks." Al said, picking up his fork. 

Matt sighed and sat down with his stack of like 10 and drowned them in syrup. Al looked at it and inwardly shuddered. Just the thought of all that sugar was making his stomach hurt. Slowly, Alfred cut off a piece and put it in his mouth. The pancake was light and fluffy. He swallowed and waited to see if it would settle. When it did he took another bite. Matt smiled at him, digging into his own pancakes. 

By the time Alfred had finished his first pancake Matt was on seconds. He loved pancakes, and there were a lot of them. This time Matt matched his brother, eating with him. 

In the end Alfred managed two of his pancakes and a bit of the third. 

"Your doing great Al," Matt said giving him a hug.

Alfred hugged back, needing a hug. "Come on time for bed."

Al nodded and walked up the stairs to his bedroom, Matthew next door. They laid down, falling into dreamless sleep.

___________________________________________

I DON'T OWN HETALIA OR ATTACK ON TITAN OR REESE'S PUFFS OR STARBUCKS. (I wish)

Ew starbucks~Lovely editor Minimandy

XD STARBUCKS IS AMAZING!!!!!- fullofcrazyness


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning they both woke up at about the same time. Walking out of their rooms they went to the kitchen and had left over pancakes for breakfast and orange juice. When they finished, they did some paperwork that needed to get done. Around this time it was noon. Once again, they went to the kitchen and made sandwiches. Alfred had half a turkey sandwich. And Matt had salami and munster cheese on his. They sat at the table eating their lunches.

"Want to call Arthur and Francis now?" Matt asked, taking a bit of his food.

"Yeah," Al said smiling.

Al got his laptop and logged onto Skype. Going to Arthur's profile thing, he hit call. It rang for a minute before Arthur picked up.

"Hello, boys." He said smiling.

"Hey Arthur."

"Sup, Artie."

"Allllfreeeed. How may times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" Arthur asked.

"Heh apparently not enough," Al said, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Is that the boys?" A French accent said.

"Bonjour papa," Matt said.

"Hello Matthew. How are you?" Francis.

"I'm good, were just having lunch." Matthew said.

"I see you have sandwiches." Arthur says.

"We had pancakes last night." Matthew announced.

"Matthew, how many did you make?" Francis asked smiling.

Matt blushed, "Oh you know like 50-60."

Arthur and Francis laughed, Alfred smiled and Matthew hid behind a pillow.

"You and your pancakes," Francis said.

"So how of you two been?" Alfred asked.

Francis and Arthur looked at each other. "Oh we've been fine, little bumps but otherwise fine."

"Little bumps?" Matt asked looking at them, both of their lunches completely forgotten.

"Arthur?"  Francis asked.

"Go ahead," Arthur said.

"Papa?" Matt said, a little scared. Al was looking at them.

"I found him about 2 nights ago in the bathroom, with new cuts on his thighs," Francis said.

"A-Arthur?" Alfred asked quietly.

"My boss was stressing me out earlier and I was under a lot of pressure. I didn't think, and I just did it. I should have talked to Francis instead," Arthur said.

Matt and Al's eyes had tears in them.

"Don't worry boys, I hid all the knives and took all of his. Even the scissors are hidden. Nothing sharp around," Francis reassured.

They nodded.

"I got Al to eat a little more than two pancakes last night," Matt announced.

"Good job Alfred," Arthur said, smiling.

Alfred blushed and nodded.

"The last week was stressful too," Al said.

"My turn to ask," Francis said, "Are you alright?"

Al sighed. "Sort of? Most days I forgot to eat. I always had breakfast though. But no purging."

"It's a start. Your doing good Al," Arthur said, with Matt nodding.

They talked for a few hours before Arthur and Francis had to leave. It was getting late over in London. About 10 pm.

"Hey, boys. Why don't you come and stay in London for a while? That way we could all look after each other?" Arthur asked.

Matt and Al looked at each other. "Sure why not. It might be a few days though." 

"That's alright. Just tell us when your coming," Francis said.

"Alright, Night." Al said.

"Good night boys, we'll talk to you later," Arthur said.

They hung up and exited out of Skype.

"Dinner?" Matt asked.

Alfred looked at his plate. They never finished lunch. 

"I guess."

Matthew smiled lightly, taking their leftover sandwiches to the kitchen and making some light soup. A while later he came back out with two bowls of soup. Both of them were full.

"I want to see it all gone." Matthew said, putting one in front of Alfred.

Alfred nodded and started eating. It took a while, but he managed to finish it. He laid on the couch, hugging a pillow to his stomach. Matthew took their dishes to the kitchen and quickly cleaned them. Coming back out he saw his brother and sighed.

"What do you want to do now?" Matt asked.

"A movie?" Al suggested.

"Sure. Which one?" Matt asked, instantly regretting it.

Al smirked and ran out of the room and came back a second later with a movie in hand. He held it up.

"Really Al? A horror movie?" Matt groaned.

"Yup." Al said putting it in the DVD player.

Matt sighed. "I'm making popcorn."

Al nodded as he struggled with the player. Finally getting it set up he jumped onto the couch and gathered up all the blankets and pillows. A minute later Matt came back with a big bowl of popcorn.

"Lets get this over with." he said.

Al grinned and pressed play.

________________________________LE MAGICAL TIME SKIP_________________________________  
  


The movie was finally over. Al was covered in blankets and killing a pillow with a death hug. Even Matt was a little scared. Shakily, he turned off the TV leaving them in the dark. Matt got up and went to turn on the lights.

"MATTIE DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!" Alfred screamed.

"I-I'm t-turning on th-the lights." Matt said.

Slowly he made his way through the room, remote in hand like a hockey stick. He kept looking around as if waiting for something to pop out of the dark. When he finally made it to the light switch, he flipped them on. Spinning around he looked behind him. Alfred was still cuddled up on the couch. It was silent in the room, until Matt's phone went off. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" They both shrieked.

Alfred passed out on the couch and Matt was clutching his chest taking deep breaths. After a second he caught his breath and reached for his phone. Taking a deep breath he answered it.

"H-Hel-Hello?"

"Matthew? What's wrong?" Why was Francis calling him this late.

"Nothing papa." Matt said.

"Matthew."

"Me and Al watched a scary movie, and my phone scared us." He said.

He could hear Francis laughing on the other side of the line and Arthur telling him to 'shut the bloody hell up'. 

"Are you okay?" Francis asked.

"I am but Al passed out." Matt said giggling a bit.

Francis was laughing again. "He's always been afraid of these movies."

"Why did you call papa, isn't it like 2 in the morning where you are?" Matt asked.

"I couldn't sleep so I called you." He said.

"Oh," Alfred groaned from the couch. "Alfred's waking up."

"Well that's good." Francis said.

"Wh'appened?" Al asked sluggishly.

"Hold on a minute papa," Matt said holding his phone to his shoulder, "You passed out when the phone rang."

Al hid his face in embarrassment.

Matt laughed and put his phone to his ear again, "Whelp, he's awake now."

"What movie did you watch?" Francis asked.

"*Insert-extremely-scary-movie-here*" Matt said.

"Ah that is a scary one." Francis said.

"I don't think Al's gonna sleep tonight. And to be honest, I don't think I will be able too either." Matt said.

"Well good luck with that." Francis said. "Wait hold on------------- I have to go. Arthur is telling me to shut up and sleep already."

"Good night papa." Matt said.

"Night Matthew." Francis said hanging up.

Matt put this phone down and walked to Alfred.

"Come on bed." He said.

Alfred gripped his arm and they walked up the stairs. 

It was going to be a long night.

______________________________________________________________  
  


I DON'T OWN HETALIA AND I NEVER WILL (sadly)

 


	6. Chapter 6

Alfred couldn't get to sleep no matter what he did. Matt was in the next room over, sleeping like a brick, but he had a nightlight on. Alfred didn't, thinking it was 'unheroic' to have a nightlight. He was sitting in the corner of his bed, back pressed against the wall, flashlight going around the room lighting the corners. Every little creek scared him. Suddenly his door opened. His face paled as he shined the flashlight to it. It creaked open and little pitter-patters were heard through the hall.

"Hehehehehehe~" A little girls voice rang out.

Alfred's eyes were opened wide as he stared at the door. He slowly stood up and stepped off the bed, staying clear from the underside. He walked to his door, before looking out he looked behind him. Not seeing anything, he flashed the light out in the hall. At the end of the hall he say a little pair of glowing eyes. Then they disappeared. He slowly walked out of his room and went next door to Matt's room.

Slowly he opened his brother's door and looked in. Every thing looked fine so he walked in. Then the door slammed behind him. He spun around and looked at it.

"Hehehehe~" the girl's voice was behind him.

He spun around and saw a little girl with long black hair. She had a ripped, white dress on with stains that looked like blood. Her eyes were glowing red. Her arms were hanging at her side, a knife held in her hand, also stained. Her head was tilted to the side, a smile spread across her face. She turned away from him and walked to Matt's bed. Alfred's eyes widened and he stepped forward. The girl turned around and looked at him. Her eyes boring into him, freezing him where he stood. She turned back around and kept walking. No matter what he did, he couldn't move. The girl got closer, then stopped at his brothers bed. She raised her hand and touched his brother's forehead.

Matt sat strait up and looked at him. His eyes glowed a purple color. His curl bent into a crooked and jagged circle, a wide smile spread across his face. He stood up and joined the little girl. Finally, Alfred could move. He turned and ran out the door and down the hall. He ran for the stairs. As he was running he could hear Matt and the girl following him. The walls were peeling and rotting behind him. He ran down the stairs and into the living room, but stopped dead in his tracks. Standing there was Arthur, but he looked different. He had strawberry blonde hair and glowing blue eyes with pink mixed in. Blood was smeared across his face and clothes. He held a knife in his hand. His faced was stretched into an impossibly large smile. Next to him were three other people. One held a long hockey stick, covered in blood. His eyes glowed a vivid violet. Another had glowing red eyes and a baseball bat with rust(?) covered nails hammered into it. And behind them all was another with glowing blue eyes, smoke trailing from his lips. He held a shot gun in his hand.

On the floor at his feet, were his family. Arthur was the first he saw. His emerald eyes were wide open, frozen forever in terror. His chest was covered in stab wounds, blood soaking through his clothes. Francis was next. His eyes were open in shock and disbelief. A shot going through his chest and forehead, blood was dripping down his face and into his blonde hair. Matt was next. His eyes were swollen shut, the rest of him beaten and bloody, clothes torn. And last was himself. He was lying half on top of Arthur, and an arm over his brother as if trying to protect them. He had a stab in his back, his arm looked broken, and he had little puncture wound all over him. His eyes were closed tight as it to ignore some type of pain.

Alfred backed away from the scene only to bump into the little girl. She grinned, laughed and charged at him with the knife.

"AHHHHHH!!!" he screamed.

"ALFRED!!!!!"

Alfred sat strait up in his bed. Matt was sitting in front of him, worry written all over his face. Alfred looked at him and reached out to touch his face. He touched his cheek and when he felt the warmth of his skin and collapsed into his brother and cried. Matthew grabbed him and held him while he cried, whispering reassurances in his ear. After a few minutes he calmed down.

"Are you okay?" Matt asked.

Alfred nodded, still to afraid to talk.

"You sure? I wake up to you screaming bloody murder. I run in and your thrashing around. I had to pin your arms down or you would have hurt yourself. And then you went completely still and started crying. I didn't know what was wrong and I-I couldn't w-wake you up. I didn't kn-know what w-was happening." Matt said, his own tears coming. "I-I was s-so scared."

Alfred pulled him into a hug. Matt took a few minutes to calm himself.

"I'm okay, it was a really bad nightmare." Alfred said quietly.

"What happened?" Matt asked.

Alfred spent the next few minutes explaining his dream. When he was done, Matthew was looking at him with wide eyes.

"Th-that's terrifying!" he exclaims.

"Your telling me," Alfred says.

"Do you want to call Arthur and Francis. I'm sure they wouldn't mind. It's about 7 or so where they're at anyway." Matt offered.

Alfred nodded, pulling out his laptop. "I need to see them."

Matt nodded and sat down next to Al and got comfy. They waited for someone to pick up. Finally, it was Francis who picked up.

"Boys? Why are you calling?" He asked.

Alfred just started at him, checking to make sure he wasn't hurt anywhere. Looking for any marks on his forehead especially.

"Alfred had a really bad nightmare and needed to make sure you two were alright." Matt explained.

"Was it really that bad?" Francis asked.

Alfred nodded. And once again he and Matt were explaining his dream to Francis. At the end, Francis eyes were wide and his face went a shade paler.

"That is terrifying. I don't blame you for calling. I'm assuming you want to see Arthur as well?"

Alfred nodded. Francis smiled and made a 'one moment' gesture. After a minute and muffled talking. Arthur walked in sleepily.

"I was told you need me?" He said groggily.

"Ya..." Alfred said, not really paying attention, just making sure that he was alright.

"What for?" Arthur asked.

Francis whispered in his ear and Arthur jolted awake.

"Bloody hell."

Matt nodded with sympathy. "Terrifying."

"Well, were both fine over here lad. No need to worry anymore." Arthur said, smiling softly.

"Positive?" Alfred asked.

"Positive," Francis said.

Alfred nodded.

"Sorry for walking you up so early in the morning," Matt said.

"No problem lads. I probably would have done that same." Arthur said.

"We should probably see if we can try and get back to sleep. Bye," Matt said.

"Talk to you later, boys," Francis said, shutting down the call.

"Well that was an interesting night," Alfred said.

"Yes it was." Matt agreed, "Come one let's try to sleep."

They laid down together and cuddled under the blanket. Both of them falling asleep withing minutes. Light and dreamless.

 

____________________________________________________

Whelp my shot at horror. How'd I do? I don't own Hetalia.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER  
> I've been really busy with school and other stuff. Hopefully I should be getting back onto a semi-normal schedule soon

Alfred woke up about 3 hours later. He rolled over and fell on the floor, pulling the blanket with him. It whipped off of Matthew and wrapped around Alfred as he flailed around, getting himself stuck even more. Matthew sat up as the cool air hit him. Rubbing his eyes, he looked around. Looking down at the floor he started laughing. Alfred was all wrapped up and tangled in the comforter. 

"Are you a burrito now?" Matthew asks, grinning.

"No. Now help me out please." Alfred says.

Matthew laughs and gets out of the bed and helps his brother out of the blanket. Soon, Alfred was on his feet, cursing the 'evil, man eating blankets' and throwing it back on the bed.

"Breakfast." Matthew says pulling his brother out of the door.

They go downstairs and into the kitchen. Alfred sits at the table and puts his head on the table. Matthew went to the pantry and grabbed a box of cereal and the milk from the fridge. Putting them on the table, he grabbed 2 spoons. He gave himself a bowl, then nudged Alfred's arm. Alfred looked up.

"Hmm?" 

"Cereal." Matthew said, pointing to the empty bowl.

Alfred sighed and grabbed the bowl. Then he grabbed the cereal and filled the bowl halfway and poured the milk in.  Matthew looked at it sadly. Usually his brother would fill the bowl till it was overflowing. Sighing, he ate his cereal, making sure Alfred ate his too. 15 minutes later they finished up. Matthew on his 3rd bowl, and Alfred finishing his. They put their bowls in the sink and the milk and cereal away.

"When do you want to go to Arthur's place?" Alfred asked.

"How about..." Matthew looks at a calendar, "The... 26th?"

"Yeah that works, that means we have 3 days to get ready and stuff." Alfred said, "We can make it work." 

"Yup, we just need to clear up stuff with our bosses. Get some work done, And pack." Matthew said.

"Well, might as well get started." Alfred said.

An this was how the next three days were spent. The called their bosses and received permission to go to England. Called the personification himself and let him know they were going to be there in three days. Then they did some extra paperwork. And then they packed. Clothes, pajamas, necessities and other items went into suitcases. Phones, laptops, chargers and other little things went into carry-on bags. Finally, it was the 26th.

_BEEEEEP BEEEEEP BEEEEEP_

Alfred jerked away and slapped the alarm clock. They had gotten an early flight to England. And by early, it was 4:00 in the morning. He got up and got dressed and grabbed his bags. He then walked to Matt's room. Opening the door, he walked in. Going to his brothers bed, he pulled off the covers.

"Get up. We need to leave in half an hour." Alfred said.

Matt grumbled awake and literally rolled out of bed onto the floor. Alfred laughed and walked out of the room and went downstairs. He put his bags by the door and went into the kitchen. They had thrown away anything that could go bad while they were gone last night. He grabbed the last banana off the counter and peeled it. 10 minutes later Matt thumped down the stairs and put his bags next to his brothers. Then he walked into the kitchen and grabbed the last apple out of the fridge.

"Remind me why we got a flight this early." he said groggily.

"Because its an 8 hour flight." Alfred said, "And we take off at 6."

Matt groaned and flopped his head on the table.

It took 30 minutes to get to the airport, then 30 more for security. They had to leave the house in 30 minutes it they weren't going to be late.

They finished up and made double checks to make sure they weren't missing anything. Shooting Arthur a text telling him they should land around 7 at night and what gate they would land at, (Time difference is five hours) they grabbed their bags and headed out the door and to the car. Loading in their bags, they got and started their drive to the airport.

"I hate long flights." Matt complains.

"Me too, but oh well." Alfred says.

"At least I can get more sleep. That's the only plus." Matthew says.

"Yup."

A few minutes later they pulled into the airport and parked in a parking garage. They grabbed their bags and walked in and started going through security. 30 minutes of security later they got through and went to find their gate.

"It's over there." Matthew said, pointing.

They turned their direction and started to their gate. When they got there, they set their bags down and went to the Starbucks across the hall.

"What would you like?" the lady at the counter asked.

"I'm gonna have a  venti White Mocha." Alfred said.

"And I'll just have a venti black coffee please." Matthew said.

The lady nodded and put it in the register.

"That'll be $10.37."

Alfred pulled out a twenty and handed it to her.

"Your change." She said handing him $9.63.

Alfred and Matthew went and stood back and waited as they made their coffee. 5 minutes later the lady called out their names and put their coffee on the counter. Grabbing them they went back to their gate and sat down by their luggage. Matt pulled out a little bottle of pure Canadian Maple Syrup and poured half of it in his coffee.

"You really love maple don't you." Alfred said sipping his drink.

Matthew just looked at him and took a drink. Alfred smiles and pulls out his phone and turns it on airplane mode, Matthew doing the same. It was 5:45.

"Could passengers for the flight to England please get ready to board the plane at this moment." The announcement came on.

Alfred and Matthew stood up and grabbed their bags. Finishing the rest of their coffee, they threw them away. Getting in the line they made their way to the plane. Finally, they handed the ticket person their tickets and went into the shaft that would take them to the plane. When they got in the plane, they went to their seats. They sat down and put their carry-ons at their feet. Matthew strapped his seat-belt and  pulled out a travel pillow and proceeded to curl up and lean his head on Alfred's shoulder. Alfred pulled out his phone and headphones. Pulling up his favorite playlist he got it ready for the flight.

10 minutes later everyone was on the plane and in their seats. The staff was going through the custom 'what to do if we crashed' and other things like the seat-belt. When that was done they were racing down the runway. How Matt could be asleep right now was a mystery to Alfred.

When they were in the air, Alfred put on his headphones and turned on his music, getting ready for the long flight ahead.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Arthur and Francis were driving to the airport around 6:20-ish.

"Hurry up frog or we'll be late." Arthur said.

"Don't rush me." Francis said.

Arthur 'humph'ed'. If they didn't hurry up they'd be late. It took about 20 minutes to get to the airport.

"I can't wait to see my boys." Francis said.

"I know the feeling. I do hope they're alright." Arthur said.

"I do to." Francis agrees.

They were both worried about the two. They knew Matthew was fine for the most part, other than not being noticed, but everyone promised to work on that. Alfred though, he was a hot mess right now. ED's and probably minor depression was not a good mix. Well, either of them alone wasn't good either anyway. Francis was worried for his whole family. Alfred, Arthur and Matthew. He didn't want anyone to get worse then they already were. He didn't want his family to hurt.

"Alright, lets go see them." Francis said, pulling into the parking garage.

Arthur and Francis parked the car and got out heading to the airport entrance. Walking in they looked around. Arthur pulled out his phone to look at the time. 6:53.

"They should be here any minute." He said.

Francis nodded. They walked to where the luggage claim was for the flight the boys were on. Arthur sent Alfred a text telling him where they were at. They waited 10 minutes before something happened.

Alfred and Matthew walked of the plane. Turning his phone off airplane mode, Alfred looked at it.

_'Text from Arthur'_

Alfred opened it.

_'We're at the baggage claim for your flight.'_

"They're at the baggage claim." He told Matt.

Matthew nodded and they made their way to it. They looked around a minute before they saw them. Alfred and Matthew looked at each other and grinned. Being quiet, which was pretty easy in a noise airport, they snuck **(It's telling me this isn't a word LIES!!!!!)** up behind them. Alfred behind Arthur and Matthew behind Francis.

"1......2......3!" Alfred mouthed.

They grabbed their shoulders and screamed a bit.

Arthur and Francis weren't expecting their surprise greeting. Arthur screamed and jumped, spinning around. Francis shrieked and over-dramatized the whole thing. When Arthur saw who it was he hunched over and grabbed his chest.

"You....Bloddy..... gits..... Almost.....gave me.....A heart attack!" He said.

"Why Matthew? Why did you do that to your papa?" Francis asked from the floor.

Alfred and Matthew couldn't stop laughing long enough to answer. Even the people around them were laughing a bit at the scene. Finally, the boys stopped laughing and hugged them. Arthur sighed and hugged back. Francis hugged back instantly. After a few seconds they pulled away.

"Come on lets get your bags." Francis said.

Alfred and Matthew nodded and went to find their suitcases. Eventually, an American flag suitcase and a Canadian flag case came rolling out. Alfred and Matthew went to get them, respectively. Walking back they started on their way out of the airport.

"Come on, the jet lag will hit you soon." Arthur said.

They got to the car and threw their stuff in the trunk. Alfred and Matthew got into the back and Arthur and Francis got into the front. Arthur driving this time. Pulling out into the road, they started the drive home.

"So, how was the flight?" Francis asked.

"Boring." Al and Matt said in unison.

Arthur and Francis laughed a bit at that.

"Matt put my arm to sleep within that first hour." Alfred said.

"Well I was tired and I wanted to sleep." Matthew defended.

"How long did you sleep?" Arthur asked.

"Ummm I don't know. Al?" Matt said.

"About 3 1/2 - 4 hours." Alfred said.

"Tired then." Francis said.

"He slept through take off. I don't know how he does it." Alfred says.

"Magic." Matt smirks.

Alfred groans, "That's your answer to everything."

"We're here." Arthur announces pulling into the drive way.

They parked and got out of the car. Alfred and Matthew got their bags and they made their way into the house. Walking in, Arthur showed them to their rooms. They put their stuff down and got ready for the night. Showers, brushing teeth, things like that. When they were all done, Francis called form the kitchen.

"DINNER!"

Alfred and Matthew walked into the kitchen to be greeted with the smell of soup.

"Sit." Francis said, putting bowls on the table.

Alfred and Matthew sat down and at their dinner. Francis watched carefully and made sure that they ate. Matt finished first and asked for more. Francis gladly gave it to him. A while later Alfred managed to finish his. Knowing that he probably couldn't stomach any more, Francis took the bowl and put it in the sink, washing it and setting it to dry, along with the spoon. Soon after Matthew finished his and Francis did the same with his bowl.

"I'm sleepy." Alfred said rubbing his eyes.

Matthew and Francis grinned at the cuteness.

"Hey, where is everyone?" Arthur asks from somewhere in the house.

"In the kitchen!" Francis replies.

Arthur walks into the kitchen and looks at the scene. Francis and Matthew smiling and Alfred rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Come on lad, time for bed." Arthur says.

Alfred stands up and walks out of the kitchen with Arthur at his side.

"I guess I should go to bed too." Matthew says standing up.

Francis nods and lets him go. He turns around and cleans up the kitchen. When he finished he went to his and Arthur's shared room and gets dressed. Slipping into bed, he falls asleep.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Arthur woke up the next morning to a silent house. He got out of bed and got dressed. When we walked out of the room he shut the door so Francis could sleep quietly. He walked down the hall and opened the door to the room where Alfred was sleeping. Peaking in he saw Alfred spread-eagle on the bed, covers tangled in his legs. Smiling he softly closed the door and went next door, Matt's room. Once again he opened the door and peaked in. Matthew was backwards on the bed, his head where is feet were supposed to be and his feet on the pillow. Blankets were strewn everywhere, on the floor, tangled up with Matt. Arthur pulled out his phone and took a picture of it. Shutting the door, he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Tea." he muttered.

He walked around the kitchen getting the items he needed. A mug, his tea leaves (Earl Gray of course), tea pot, and a spoon. He put the water in the pot and set it to boil on the stove top. Sitting at the table, he waited for the water to boil. He put his head on the table and waited to the tell-tail whistle. 

_WEEEEEEEE_

Arthur jumped at the whistle. He stood up and took it off the stove and poured the water into the mug with the tea in the bottom. He put the pot back on the stove but not on the hot burner. Back at the table, he stirred his cup and put a bit of milk in it. Taking a sip he sighed contentedly. 

"Good morning Arthur."

Arthur looked up to see Francis standing in the door way.

"Morning Francis."

"What do you want for breakfast?" Francis asked.

"How about waffles?" Arthur suggested.

"Sure." 

Francis got out all the ingredients and started the waffles. Arthur sat at the table and watched. 

"Could you go get the boys?" Francis asked.

"Sure." Arthur said getting up.

He walked up the stairs and to the boys's rooms. He went to Matthew's first. Opening the door he walked in. This time Matthew was half off the bed, head hanging over the edge, arms hanging below him. Arthur put a hand over his mouth to cover his laughing. Again, pulling out his phone he took a picture and then he sent it to Francis' phone. He walked over to the bed. He grabbed Matt's shoulder and shook him. 

Matthew was at a pool doing dives when he felt someone shaking him. Blearily, he opened his eyes. He tried to sit up but only succeeded in falling off the bed. He landed on the floor with a thump.

"Everything alright up there?" Francis called up a second later.

"Yes." Arthur called back. 

Matthew sat up with a groan, rubbing his head.

"You alright lad?" Arthur asked, helping him up.

"Yeah, I think so." He said.

"Good, well go downstairs while I wake up your brother." Arthur said.

Matthew nodded and walked out of the room, bumping into the wall first. Arthur laughed and walked out after him and over the Alfred's room. He walked in and looked at the bed. First he could't see anything, then he realized that Alfred had fallen off the bed and was now occupying the floor, with a blanket underneath him.  Arthur walked over and nudged him with his toe. Alfred whined and turned away, and unfortunately off the blanket and onto the cold ground. His eyes shot open and he jumped up and landed on the bed. 

"COLD!!!!" He yelled. 

Arthur was laughing. Alfred glared at him.

"Not funny." he said.

"No your right, it's very funny." Arthur shot back.

Alfred looked at him then jumped off the bed. Arthur's eyes widened and he took off. 

Alfred ran across the room and out the door, right behind Arthur.

"Get back here!" he screamed.

"NO!"

And the chase began. 

Matthew and Francis were in the kitchen when they heard the commotion. Matthew started laughing. 

"Alfred is not a morning person."

Francis nodded, that much was apparent. Matthew got up and started making coffee, which Alfred would need as soon as he sat down.

The thuds of running feet were getting closer and closer. Francis peaked his head out the doorway to see a frightened Arthur barreling down the stairs with a tired and upset Alfred chasing him. Pulling his head back in he let Arthur through, who hid behind Matt. Alfred ran in. 

"Alfred." Matthew said holding out the coffee.

Al looked at it and then took it and sat down. Arthur stared at the cup with awe.

"It that really all it takes?" he asks.

Matthew nods, sitting down.

"Waffles." Francis announces putting plates on the table. 

Matthew and Arthur took a waffle and started eating, well Matthew drowned his in syrup first. Francis grabbed his coffee and sat down. Alfred had laid his head on the table, hand still wrapped around the coffee mug. After a minute Matthew noticed this.

"Alfred?" He asked. 

Arthur and Francis looked up. Alfred didn't move at the call of his name.

"Al? Lad?" Arthur tried poking his shoulder. 

Nothing still.

"Hold on." Francis said.

He got up and walked around to where Alfred was sitting and bent down, looking under the table. Alfred's eyes were closed and he could hear his light breathing. Chuckling he came back up.

"He's fallen asleep." he announced. 

Arthur groaned and took a sip of his slightly cool tea. Matthew laughed and smacked Al in the back.

Alfred shot up.

"Wha'appened?"

Francis put a waffle in front of him. Alfred looked at in and picked up his fork. He was so tired that he was doing everything automatically. He really wasn't aware that there was some syrup on it either. Matthew just watched smiling slightly. After they all finished, Francis took all their plates and put them into the sink. Alfred had laid back on the table and they could hear snoring. Matthew sighed and picked him up taking him to the couch. He sat down and pulled Al's head into his lap. Eventually, he felt the effects of jet lag and sleep dragged him down too. 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Arthur sat in the chair across from the couch, where the boys were currently residing.

"They're quite cute this way aren't they." Francis said coming in.

"Yeah, they are." Arthur said, "Do you think we'll be alright?"

"We'll be fine. It will take time, but we'll get through it." Francis assured him.

Arthur nodded. The two sat there in comfortable silence. It was a while later before anything happened. Alfred groaned and shifted in Matt's embrace. Arthur looked up from the book he was reading. 

"Alfred?"

Alfred didn't respond. He shifted out of Matt's grip and stood up slowly. His eyes were open but they were glazed over, not seeing. 

Arthur and Francis stood up and approached him slowly. Alfred took no notice of them and started walking out of the room. Arthur looked to Francis.

"I think he's sleepwalking." Francis said.

Arthur nodded and went after him. Francis stayed behind in case Matt woke up or started sleepwalking too.

Arthur walked out of the room but didn't see Alfred anywhere. He walked into the kitchen, no Al. He walked out and headed towards the front of the house. Alfred wan't by the front door. Arthur continued searching. He wasn't on the ground floor anywhere. He headed upstairs. He looked in his and Francis's room and Matt's but nothing. He wasn't in the bathroom either. Last was Alfred's room. He approached the door and opened it. Inside Alfred was huddled in the corner, knees drawn to his chest. Arthur swiftly walked over.

"Alfred?"

"Stop, don't laugh." Alfred said quietly.

"I'm not laughing at you." Arthur said.

"Stop please." 

"Alfred." Arthur said, worried.

Arthur looked at Alfred, whose head was buried in his knees.

"Lad, pick up your head. Can you look at me?"

Slowly Alfred looked at Arthur, tears were streaming down his face. "Don't laugh at me no more, please." 

Arthur pulled Alfred into a hug. "No one's laughing at you here. It's just me, Matt and Francis here. We just want to help."

Alfred just hugged him, then suddenly his body went limp and his eyes closed.

"Alfred?!" Arthur said, a bit scared.

Alfred didn't reply. By the steady rise and fall of his chest, he was back asleep. Arthur sighed and stood up with Alfred in his arms. Slowly he walked out of the room and down stairs, back into the living room. Francis was sitting there, and Matt was still asleep. His hand moving around, looking for his brother. Arthur set Alfred down by Matt and they instantly latched onto each other. 

"Did anything happen?" Francis asked.

"Well he thought we were laughing at him, he was sitting in a corner, crying." Arthur said sadly.

"We would never laugh at him." Francis said.

"I told him that and then he fell back asleep." Arthur said.

Once again they lapsed into silence and watched the boys. It was about an hour later when Matt stirred. Francis and Arthur watched in case he was sleepwalking too. Matt sat up and rubbed his eyes. 

"Hey, what time is it?" he asked sleepily.

Francis looked at the clock, "12:23."

Matthew nodded and looked at Alfred, who was still sleeping peacefully.

"Did you know that Alfred sleepwalks?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah I did, he's done it since WWII." Matthew said.

Arthur and Francis nodded.

"Well it's time for lunch." Arthur said, standing up. "How does grilled cheese sound?"

"Good." Matt and Francis said.

Arthur nodded and headed into the kitchen. He didn't need to be nervous around his family.

"What did Alfred do?" Matt asked.

"Well according to Arthur, he went up to his room, huddled in a corner and started crying. Arthur went in and Alfred kept asking for them to stop laughing at him." Francis explained. 

"Poor Al." Matt said stroking Al's hair.

Al shifted under the touch and slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes.

Matt looked at him, "You did it again."

Alfred groaned, "I thought it had stopped, hasn't happened for a year or two now."

Matt shrugged.

"Arthur's making grilled cheese for lunch." Francis said.

Alfred nodded and flopped backwards and yawned. "I hate jet lag."

Matt and Francis laughed, "It's a pain."

"LUNCH!" Arthur called from the kitchen.

The three stood up and walked into the kitchen for their lunch. 

 


	11. Chapter 11

The three walked into the kitchen to see Arthur putting the golden brown sandwiches on the table.

"Come on sit down." He said, sitting in his seat.

The three followed suit and sat down. Arthur picked up his sandwich and bit into it. Francis did the same.

"How is it?" Arthur asked.

"Great, Arthur. You did good." Francis said.

Matthew smiled and picked his up and started eating. Alfred looked at his and inwardly sighed. It was so cheesy. But, all the same, he picked it up and took a bite. He had forgotten how good this food had tasted. He hadn't had it in forever. He grinned and continued eating. Matthew watched him with happy eyes. His brother was eating again.

"Have a good nap Alfred?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah, I did. Sorry about the sleepwalking I thought it had stopped." Al said.

"Oh it's fine." Arthur assured him.

Lunch continued in a light, happy manner. When they were done, Arthur stood up and cleared the table. He was happy to see 2/3 of Alfred's sandwich gone. 

"Mattie, wanna watch TV?" Al asked.

"Sure." Matt said, walking out with his brother.

"What are we watching?" He asked as they sat down.

"SUPERNATURAL!!!!" Alfred exclaimed.

They both cheered because the both really loved the show. It was entertaining to watch and funny some of the time. And Alfred learned how to get rid of ghosts. They turned it on. A new episode had just started, 'All Hell Breaks Loose Part 1'. Alfred and Matthew got ready for the feels fest. They had seen this episode before and knew it was sad. They cuddled up under a  blanked and hugged some pillows as they watched.

Francis and Arthur had just finished cleaning up the kitchen and came in to see the boys on the couch crying their eyes out.

"SAMMY WHY?!" Alfred yelled.

Matthew was hugging him. "I don't know why Al, I don't know!"

They hugged each other and cried as the episode finished.

"PART 2!" They yelled, as the next part came on.

Francis and Arthur backed out of the room slowly. They knew the boys were major fanboys for this show. They couldn't name the amount of conventions they had been too. They had watched the show from the start in 2005. Alfred's favorite character was Dean, and Matt's was Sam. Considering, they acted like them in real life. Al being protective of Matt, and Matt always worrying about his brother. It just fit.

Arthur was sitting at the kitchen table, chuckling.

"Those boys." 

Francis nods. Then his face lit up.

"I have an idea."

"What?" Arthur asked.

Francis sat down and started explaining.

Meanwhile out in the living room Al and Matt just finished the second part. 

"Dean you idiot! Why would you do that!?" Matt yelled.

"Because his brother was dying!" Al yelled.

"Still!" Matt grumped.

They stopped when the next episode came on.

_______________Back in the kitchen___________________

"So that's the plan." Francis concluded.

"This is going to be fun. We have about a month to get this ready." Arthur said.

"Don't worry. I'll buy the tickets and we can all go." Francis said.

Arthur pecked his cheek, "Thank you."

"No problem."

"How about we keep this a secret from the boys."  **(And from readers unless you can figure it out XD)** Arthur suggested.

Francis laughed, "A surprise then. I like it."

"Maybe we can organize something special for them." Arthur mused.

Francis looked at him, "Are you thinking what I think your thinking?"

Arthur nodded, and Francis laughed.

"This will be interesting."

"You bet it will." Arthur said smugly.

"How about we go see what all the fuss about this show is, hmm?" Francis offered.

"Alright." Arthur said.

They went into the living room.

"Mind if we join you?"Francis asked.

"Nope." Alfred said, going to OnDemand.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked.

"Well if you join us we have to start at the beginning." Matt stated.

Alfred went to season one and clicked the first episode.

"And we begin."

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

Note: they started Supernatural around  1:00 o'clock, just lettin' you know.

__________________________________________________________

Six and a half hours later and 10 episodes, Arthur and Francis were officially fanboys for the Supernatural Fandom. They had just finished 1.10: Asylum when Matthew turned off the TV.

"WAIT!!!!" Arthur and Francis cried in unison.

"What!?" Matthew asked surprised.

"WHY ARE YOU STOPPING!!!!" 

"Because it's 7:38."  Matthew said, pointing to the clock.

Arthur and Francis looked to the clock and it in fact, was 7:38. 

"Wow time went by fast." Francis stated.

Matthew nodded. 

"Dinner anyone?" Arthur offered.

"Sure, how about something easy like sandwiches. It is kind of late." Francis said.

"Alright, come on A-" Matthew cut himself off with a small giggle.

Alfred was flopped over, his mouth hanging wide open, tiny snores emitting from his throat. He was out cold. Arthur and Francis looked over to see why Matt had stopped talking. When they saw Alfred they smiled.

"One of us should take him up to bed." Arthur said.

"I'll do it, you and Matt go on and make the sandwiches." Francis offered.

The two nodded and headed off to the kitchen. Francis turned to Alfred and put his arms under his knees and the other under his back. Francis picked him up, surprised at how light he was. He smiled sadly down at Alfred.

"We'll get you better Alfred, along with Arthur too." Francis said.

Slowly he walked up the stairs and to Alfred's room. He walked in and set him on the bed and pulled the covers up to his chin tucking him in.

"Goodnight Alfred." He said, kissing him lightly on the forehead.

He frowned a bit when he felt heat radiating off of him. He put his hand to Al's forehead. He was warm. He walked out of the room and to the bathroom and got the thermometer. Going back of Alfred, he gently shook him awake.

"Alfred, wake up. Alfred." he coaxed him awake.

Alfred came to with a small groan. He opened his eyes and Francis noticed they were glassy. 

"I need to take your temperature Alfred." He said.

Alfred nodded and opened his mouth for the thermometer. Francis gently put it in his mouth.

"Alright now close."

Alfred did as he was told, and they waited for the beep. A minute later that beep came. Francis took the thermometer and looked at it. It read 102.6. 

"Alright you can go back to sleep now." He told Alfred.

Al nodded and flopped back on the pillows, asleep instantly. 

Francis sighed and walked out of the room and went downstairs. When he got into the kitchen Arthur and Matt looked up.

"What took so long?" Arthur asked.

"Alfred has a fever." Francis announced.

Arthur cursed and Matt looked at him.

"It was probably from working practically nonstop for a week, and having a week immune system from .. well you know." Matt said.

"That would do it. To much stress, traveling and other things would make him sick." Arthur said.

"I hope he gets better soon." Matt said taking a bite of his sandwich. 

Francis sat down and pulled his plate over to him and started eating.

"Do you think it's just a cold?" He wondered.

"It should be, I really hope it isn't anything worse." Matthew said, worrying for his brother.

"He'll be fine Matthew." Arthur assured him.

The rest of dinner passed in comfortably silence. When they were done they all headed upstairs to get ready for bed. Around 9:00 all three were in bed and sleeping.

____________________________woooo the magical time skip___________________

Matthew was woken up to the sound of retching. He shot up and looked at his clock. 4:12 AM. He jumped out of bed and headed to the bath room.  The door was shut so he opened it. When he looked in he saw Alfred hunched over the toilet, vomiting up all that was in his stomach. Matthew rushed over and sat on the edge of the tub while he started rubbing circles on Al's back. A few minutes later Al finished and he sat back against Matthew's knees.

Matthew got a wash cloth and wet it, then started cleaning Al's face. When he was done, he coaxed Al into a standing position. When he grabbed Al's arm, he could feel the heat radiating off of him. Quickly he grabbed the thermometer and took his temperature. 103.5. Matt paled a bit and picked up Alfred and carried him back to his room then went to go get Francis.

He walked into Francis's and Arthur's room and quietly walked over to the bed. Gently he shook Francis awake.

"Francis wake up. Francis. Papa."

Francis groaned and blearily opened his eyes.

"Matthew? What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's Al, he was throwing up and his fever is at 103.5." Matthew said.

Francis's eyes widened and he sat up, getting out of bed. When they left the room he started speaking.

"We need a bowl of cool water and some washcloths."

Matt nodded and headed off to get what was needed. Francis went to Al's room and went to the bedside, pulling the desk chair over with him. He put his hand on Al's head and immediately pulled away, he was burning up. Just then Matt came back with the supplies.

"Alright, wet a cloth and put them on his forehead." Francis said.

Matthew nodded and did so. 

"Will he be okay?" He asked worried.

"Don't worry, Matthew, he should be fine. Just a stomach bug.

Matthew nodded and sat down on the floor by Alfred's head. It looked like neither of them would be leaving tonight.


	13. Chapter 13

Matthew woke up the next morning on the floor next to his bed. At first he wondered why but then remembered Alfred. Quickly he sat up to check Alfred. Matt put his hand to Al's forehead and frowned when it was still hot. He got the thermometer and checked his temperature. When it beeped he looked at it and sighed. 102.8. It hadn't gone down much. He put his finger in the bowl of water to test how cold it was. It was warm. He grabbed the bowl and went to the kitchen to fill it with cold water. When he got in the kitchen Francis and Arthur were already there.

"Morning Matthew." Francis said.

"Morning." Matt replied filling the bowl.

"How's Alfred?" Arthur asked.

"Fever is at 102.8." Matthew said.

Arthur sighed, "I hope he gets better."

"Me too." Matthew said heading back upstairs.

"Now lets just hope Matt doesn't get sick taking care of him either." Francis said.

"That would be horrible. Alfred would take care of him and probably get sick again. We can't let that happen." Arthur said.

Francis nodded. "I'm going to make toast and eggs for breakfast."

"Alright, just make scrambled. Easy to eat." Arthur suggested.

Back upstairs, Matthew was washing down his brother's face and neck, trying to cool him down. Alfred's hair was sweat-soaked and his face was scrunched up. Although he relaxed a bit when the cool cloth ran across his face.

"Get better Alfie." Matt muttered.

A few minutes later Alfred's blue eyes opened blearily.

"Alfie? Can you hear me?" Matt asked.

"Mattie?" Alfred croaked.

"I'm right here." Matthew said, grabbing a water bottle that was on the end table.

"Here you go." He said, sitting Alfred up to help him drink it.

Alfred drank it slowly and then laid back down.

"Mattie?" He asked.

"What is it Alfred?" Matt asked.

"Why do you have a fairy on your shoulder?" Al asked.

Matt looked at Alfred, and then to his shoulder. There was nothing there.

"Alfred there isn't anything on my shoulder." Matt said confused.

"Yes there is." Al insisted. "She's right there."

Matt looked at him worriedly. Al was probably having hallucinations. Al was looking around the room with a dopey grin on his face. He put his hand in the air as if to touch something.

"Hello there Mr. Fairy." He said.

"That's it I'm getting Arthur." Matt said getting up.

He, Al and Francis knew that Arthur could see fairies. Hell, even Matt and Al saw them as children, and Francis has a few around his home. Them three would never admit it in front of others though. Matt walked out of the room in search of Arthur. He found him reading a book in the living room.

"Arthur?" Matt asked.

Arthur looked up from his book, "Yes lad?"

"I think Al is hallucinating. He keeps saying that he sees fairies around his room." Matt says.

"Hmm well let's go have a look then." Arthur said, thinking that Alfred was seeing the fairies that lived around his house.

Matthew led him back to Alfred's room. When they opened the door they were greeted by the sight of Alfred out of bed and sitting in the middle of the room. He looked like he was listening to something. Arthur was confused because he didn't see any of his fairy friends around. So Alfred must be hallucinating.

Suddenly Alfred laughed. "That's funny, Fira."

"Who's Fira Alfred?" Arthur asked.

Alfred jumped when he heard the voice.

"Oh, it's my fairy friend. She's a fire fairy." Alfred replies holding up his hand.

"Al there's nothing there." Matt said.

Alfred looked offended, "Of course there is. Why would you say that?"

Alfred stood up and walked back to bed, whispering to his 'empty' hand. He sat back on the bed and proceeded to lay down and fall asleep. Matt and Arthur looked at him in amazement.

"Well he is hallucinating, I didn't see any fairies around." Arthur said.

"Well lets just let him rest for now." Matt said.

A minute later Francis walked upstairs and into Al's room.

"Did I miss something?" He asked.

"Well Alfred is hallucinating from his fever." Arthur told him.

"Lovely, well breakfast is ready so come on and eat." Francis said before walking out of the room.

Matt and Arthur followed suit, but not before taking one last look at Alfred.


	14. Chapter 14

The next few days went smoothly. Alfred's fever was slowly coming down. Everyone was calm. Arthur and Francis were busy working on something for the boys. It was all going well.

Upstairs Matthew was trying to get Alfred to eat some soup.

"Come on Al, you need to eat." Matt said, holding the bowl.

Alfred groaned and turned away.

"Alllfrreeeedddd." Matt droned out.

"M'sleepy M'tt." Al drawled.

"Soup then you can sleep. Your still sick." Matt argued.

"No'm not." Al protested.

"You still have a 101.2 fever." Matt pointed out.

"M'fine."

Matt sighed. "Fine then, no Supernatural today."

Alfred sat up. "I'll eat the soup."

Matt grinned, "That's what I thought."

Matthew handed him the bowl and gave him the spoon. "Eat up, I'll be back I'm going to go get my own."

Alfred nodded and drank a spoonful of soup. He sat there and watched Matt go out the door. When he didn't see Matt, he put the spoon down and sighed. He really wasn't hungry. He looked from his bowl to the window on the other side of the room. He could dump some out the window.

He shook his head. Matt would be so upset with him if he did that. Slowly he took another bite. He told Matt he was fine, but he didn't feel fine. His stomach hurt, and lurched when the soup entered it. He put the spoon and soup down and held his stomach, willing it to stop.

His head jerked up when he heard Matt coming back up the stairs. He grabbed the bowl and took another bite as the door opened. But when it opened it didn't reveal Matt. It was Arthur. Alfred looked at him.

"I convinced him to take a break and spend time with Francis." Arthur said.

"Ah okay then."

"So, how you feeling?" Arthur asked sitting down next the the bed.

"Fine." Al lied.

Really, he was cold. But he didn't want to curl up under the blankets.

"That's good. I presume you'll be better within the next 2 or 3 days." Arthur smiled.

"I hope so. I'm tired of sitting in this bed."

"At least your not hallucinating anymore. You saw fairies everywhere. Even salted your door and window one night. Afraid something was going to come in." Arthur chuckled.

Alfred blushed. He didn't really remember any of the time he had been delirious.

The two sat upstairs for a few hours just talking about stuff. Around 3:30, Matt came up.

"Want to watch Supernatural now?" he asked.

"Hell yes." Arthur and Alfred said in unison.

Arthur and Francis had been catching up with the boys over that past week. Who said you couldn't watch 3 years worth of television in a week?

"Well come on, were on episode 16, the finale." Matt said.

Alfred stood up with Arthur and the three of them walked out of the room and into the living room where Francis was setting up the popcorn and OnDemand. Alfred and Matthew knew it was going to be a feels fest for Arthur and Francis. They had seen this episode, and had cried their eyes out.

"Well come on, sit down." Al said from the couch.

The three sat down and Matt hit play with a smirk.

______________________--40 minutes later--______________________

"DEAN NOOOO!!!!!!" Arthur yelled, tears running down his face.

Francis was hugging Matthew like a life line. Arthur was practically sobbing into a pillow. The boys had tears in their eyes, but weren't as upset. They had seen this before.

"Next one now." Arthur demanded.

Alfred nodded and went to the episode selection and chose 4.1.

______________________TIME SKIP AGAIN___________________________

This was how most the day was spent. Sitting on the couch watching Supernatural. They had watched at least 5 episode. So right now it was almost 7 o'clock in the evening.

Francis looked up and saw the time. "I'll go get started on dinner."

"I'll help." Matt offered.

"I want a shower." Alfred said, standing up heading up stairs.

"Yeah me too."

So the four of them split up and went to their stations.

"You get in first." Arthur said.

Alfred nodded and got clean pajamas and entered the bathroom. Arthur sat down and opened the book he was currently reading.

Downstairs Matthew and Francis were making dinner.

"How about lasagna?" Matt offered.

"Sounds good."

Francis was getting the ingredients out while Matt was watching the noddles. When they were ready to be strained he took the pot and went to the sink.

"Be careful not to burn yourself Matthew." Francis said, getting out pan.

"Don't worry I'll b------ OWWWWWWW!!!!!" Matt yelled, dropping the pan with a clatter.

Francis whipped around to see Matt clutching his arm, pot on the floor. He turned off the stove and rushed over to see what had happened.

"Move your hand Matthew, I need to see."

Matt moved his hand away from his arm. Underneath was all red and some spots were blistering. Quickly, Francis grabbed a wash cloth and ran it under cold water. When he finished he went to Matt and put it on his arm. Matt hissed in pain, then sagged in relief.

"What happened?" Francis asked.

"My hand slipped and the water dumped onto my arm. Sorry papa." Matt said quietly.

Francis hugged his boy. "It's alright, it was and accident."

"It hurts papa."

"I know, I think we need to go to the doctor for-"

"ALFRED!!!!!"

They both jumped to their feet and ran up the stairs. They walked into Alfred's room to see Arthur trying to hold a jerking Alfred down. Matthew's eyes widened and he ran over, cloth falling off of his arm. Al's eyes were rolled into the back of his head.

"What happened?!" He asked, holding down one of Al's arms.

"I don't know, I was in the shower. When I came in here he was having a fit."

Matthew put his hand on Alfred's forehead and quickly pulled it away.

"He's burning up."

"It's a fever seizure. His body is to hot." Francis said.

"How long does it last?" Arthur asked pale.

"Usually less then 5 minutes."

Sure enough a minute later Alfred stopped and laid still.

"We need to take him to the hospital. His fever was only 101 this morning." Francis said.

The other two nodded and picked up Alfred. Quickly, the three of them rushed out of the house and to the car and sped away to the hospital.

 


	15. Chapter 15

The three ran through the ER doors, Alfred in Francis's arms.

"HELP, WE NEED HELP!" Matthew yelled.

Immediately nurses were at their side taking Alfred from Francis and putting him on a gurney. Matthew tried to follow them but Arthur held him back.

"You can't go back there lad." he said.

Matthew nodded.

The three of them quietly walked over to the waiting room waiting for news on Alfred.

"He will be okay right?" Matthew asked quietly.

Francis and Arthur looked at each other. They knew the boys loved each other a lot. Matthew would be heart broken if something happened to Alfred and vice versa. 

"I'm sure he'll be fine Matthew." Francis says.

"Yeah your right papa." Matthew sighed.

They sat there quietly for a few minutes before Matthew's eyes widen.

"What are they going to do when they see how skinny he is?"

Arthur and Francis's eyes widened a bit. They hadn't thought of that.

"I don't know lad." Arthur said honestly.

"They won't take him away will they?" Matthew asked, panicking slightly.

Francis was quick to assure him, "They won't take him away Matthew we'll make sure of that." 

Matthew nodded, then winced.

"What is it?" Francis asks concerned.

Matthew looks down at his arm to see some of the blisters had popped and it was bleeding a bit.

"I completely forgot about this." He said, staring at it.

Arthur and Francis took one look at his arm before Arthur shot up and got a nurse. A minute later she was leading Matthew away so they could take care of his burned arm.

"Well this had been an exciting day." Arthur sighed.

Francis nodded.

_______________________LE MAGICAL TIME SKIP__________________________

It was two hours before they heard anything on Alfred. Matt had come back about 45 minutes after the nurse took him back. He had his arm wrapped up and in a sling with instructions to rest it and come back in a week for a check up.

"Family of Alfred F. Jones?" the doctor said.

Matt, Arthur and Francis stood up and walked over.

"How is he?" Matt asked immediately.

"Well, we got his fever down to 101.5. When you brought him in it was at 105.7. Probably why he had that seizure before you brought him. Anything above 105 degrees is in danger of seizures. He's sleeping right now." the doctor said.

"Can we see him?" Arthur asked.

The doctor nodded and led them to Alfred's room.

"Here you go. Press the call button if anything changes or he wakes up." the doctor said.

Francis nodded and they headed into the room.

Matthew went immediately to Alfred's side. Arthur at his side and Francis on the other side of the bed.

"Alfie. Why didn't you tell us you were getting worse? Look where it got us." Matthew sighed.

They sat there for about 15 minutes before anything happened.

Matthew was holding Al's hand willing him to wake up when Al groaned.

"Alfred? Lad?" Arthur asked getting closer.

Slowly but surely Alfred opened his eyes. He looked around and saw his family looking down at him worriedly.

"Where're'we?" he slurred sleepily.

"Your in the hospital." Francis said.

"Why?"

"You had a seizure. Your body got too hot and shut down." Matthew said, "Had me worried sick."

"S'rry M'ttie." he says.

Matthew sighs and hugs Alfred. Arthur walks over to the call button and pushes it. 

A few minutes latter a nurse wakes in.

"Hey sweetie, I see your awake. How you feeling?" She asks.

"Sleepy and sick." Alfred replies.

She chuckles, "Well, you did just wake up, and you still have a fever. Let's see if it's gone down, shall we."

She took out the thermometer and put it in Alfred's mouth.  A minute later she takes it out and checks it.

"Good news. It's gone down to 100.3." She announces.

"When can he come home?" Arthur asks.

"Sorry hun, you need to ask the doctor that. I can get him for you if you'd like." she offers.

"That would be great thanks." Arthur says.

The nurse nods and walks out of the room. 

"Still sleepy?" Matthew asks.

Alfred nods.

"Go to sleep then, we'll be here when you wake up." Matthew says.

Alfred nods and closes his eyes, asleep in seconds.

A minute later the doctor walks in.

"What can I help you with?" he asks.

"Whey can he go home?" Arthur asks.

"Well, if his fever goes down to at the highest 99.4 by tomorrow morning, he can be at home tomorrow afternoon." the doctor says.

"Thanks doc."

"There is one thing I need to talk to you about though." the doctor says.

"And what would that be?" Francis says.

"We noticed that Alfred was very small and underweight for his age." he said.

The three sigh, "We know, he's been getting better these past few weeks." Arthur says.

"Well that's good to hear. I never like making people stay in the hospital for these things." the doctor says.

"He can still come home tomorrow though right?" Matthew asks nervously.

"Of course he can. Just bring him back next week for a check up." the doctor says.

Matthew sighs in relief.

"I'll leave you guys alone now. Call button if anything changes." The doctor says as he leaves the room.

"See Matthew, we told you everything would be okay." Arthur said, patting Matt's shoulder.

Matthew nodded and held Alfred's hand, waiting for him to get better.

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

"All right sweetie, it looks like you're good to go." The nurse said the next day after his checkup.

"Thank you." Alfred said, smiling.

"No problem sweetie it's my job." She smiled back.

"So he's ready to go?" Matt asked.

"Sure is."

Just then Arthur walks into the room, "Okay, I've signed the release papers. Your good to go."

The doctor walked in with a wheel chair. "Ready to go?"

"Absolutely." Alfred said, sitting down.

Arthur grabbed the handles, and Matt grabbed whatever they had brought to the hospital with them the night before.

"Remember, you have a checkup in one week." The doctor said.

Arthur nodded and the three of them headed out of the hospital. They went to the front entrance and out of the doors to the car that Francis had pulled up in. Matthew helped Alfred into the back seat and go in after him. Arthur took the wheel chair back into the hospital and then came back out and got into the passenger seat. Francis pulled away from the hospital and they made their way home.

____________________________________________________________

15 minutes later Francis pulled into Arthur's driveway.

"HOME!!!!" Matt and Al screamed.

Arthur and Francis chuckled as they all got out.

"Can you boys keep yourselves occupied for the next hour or so?" Arthur asked.

"Yup." Alfred said flopping on the couch.

"Alright we'll be upstairs if you need us." Francis said, smiling.

"Bye." Matt said, him and Al watching the television.

"Let's go." Arthur said, smirking.

The two of them went up the stairs to write a very important email.

"What do you want to watch?" Al asked.

"Ummmm... how about Sherlock? I've heard a lot about it." Matt said.

"Sure why not. Now I might be able to understand parts of Tumblr." Alfred said.

"You and Tumblr, seriously. When's the wedding?" Matt ground, going to OnDemand.

"Shut up. It is a beautiful place." Alfred said.

"Shhhh it's starting." Matt said.

The two of them sat back and started watching. 5 minutes in Alfred talked.

"I like it already." He said.

"Me too." Matt said.

They both sat there giving all their attention to the television screen. They were so absorbed in it that they didn't notice Arthur and Francis come down the stairs.

Upstairs, Arthur shut his laptop.

"There we go. E-mail sent. I hope this works." He says.

"I think it will. Don't worry." Francis said.

"Lets go check on the boys. It's been a little while and I haven't heard anything from downstairs." Arthur said.

"Oh I'm sure their fine." Francis said as they walked down the stairs.

"BOYS!" Arthur called out.

They didn't get any response. They walked into the living room to see Al and Matt sitting on the couch, the TV playing some show.

"Boys?" Francis said.

Still they didn't respond.

"Are they asleep?" Arthur whispered.

Francis walked around the couch and shook his head.

Waving his hand in front of Matt's face he spoke, "Matt. Hey."

Matthew jerked, which caused Al to also, and looked up.

"What papa?" he asked.

Francis sighed, "You two wouldn't respond."

"Sorry, new show." Al says looking back at the TV.

The show was over. Sherlock and John were walking away leaving Mycroft.

"NEXT EPISODE!!!!" Matt and Al shouted.

"What are you watching?" Arthur asks.

"Sherlock." Al says, turning on the next episode.

"Well its almost dinner time what do you all want?" Francis asks.

"How about soup?" Arthur suggests.

"Sounds good." Matt agrees, not really paying attention.

Alfred slowly nods his head.

"It's settled then. Chicken noodle soup it is." Francis says walking to the kitchen.

"Can I join you two?" Arthur asks.

"Sure."

Arthur sits down just in time for the opening.

"This looks interesting." He says.

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Matt and Al say, covering his mouth.

Arthur chuckles and nods and the boys remove their hands and they go back to watching the show.


	17. Chapter 17

The next few days went by smoothly. Alfred got better. The checkup at the hospital went well, Al was deemed healthy and Matt's arm was healing but he still had to wear a wrap around it and apply burn cream. 

He, Matt and Arthur finished Sherlock and were completely obsessed with it. And they decided to watch Doctor Who. Of course Arthur had already watch all of Doctor Who, since 1963 when it started. Alfred finally started putting on a little weight. Although Matt had to calm him down a bit when he found out. But he's alright now. 

And now it was the day Francis and Arthur had been waiting for. The Surprise.

"Alright boys, I need you to pack a suitcase and everything you need for the next week or so." Arthur said that morning. 

Al and Matt looked at him. "Why?"

"Don't ask why and just do it." Francis grinned.

The two stood up and mumbled all the way up the stairs about 'secret keeping idjits'.

"They are going to love this Arthur." Francis said.

"That's exactly why were doing this, and I'm glad were getting to do that 'little' extra thing for them too." Arthur said.

"Me too."

"We're ready!" Alfred yelled as they walked back down the stairs.

"Great, well come one out to the car now. Oh, and we have some outfits for you to change into when we get there. Of course were changing as well." Francis said.

"Are we going to a party?" Matt asked.

Arthur and Francis smirked, "Yeah, you could say that. Now come, you want to get there don't you?" Arthur said.

The two boys nodded and got into the back of the car and they started their journey to the Surprise.

__________________________Le Time Skip of Awesomeness_________________________

23  minutes later Arthur pulled into the airport.

"Why are we at the airport?" Alfred asked.

"Because were taking a trip." Arthur said with finality.

He led them to security where then they were led to a private area where they boarded a private jet, you know, because they're countries and all.

As soon as they got on Arthur went and talked to the pilot. Francis grabbed his and Arthur's bags and carried them on the plane. And Alfred and Matthew just sat down in a chair and wondered what the heck they were doing on a plane taking a trip that they didn't even know they were taking.

"Would all passengers please sit down and fasten your seat belts, we will be taking flight in 10 minutes. Thank you." the pilot said over the PA.

All four of them sat down and did what they were instructed to do. And just as the pilot said they left 10 minutes later. 

"Now will you tell us where were going?" Matt asked.

"Nope," Arthur said, opening a book and beginning to read.

"Paaapaaaaa." Matt whined.

Francis chuckled, "Sorry Matthew, I can't tell you where were going, it's a surprise."

Matt just grumbled and pouted in his seat. 

Alfred leaned over, "Wanna watch Doctor Who?"

Matthew grinned and nodded.

And thus the very long and very boring 8 1/2 hour flight.

______________________wow look another time skip__________________________

"Finally! Ground, I love you!!" Alfred shouted as they landed. 

He was currently outside of the plane, lying of the ground trying to hug it.

"Alfred get up." Arthur said, trying not to smile.

Matthew just looked at them and promptly joined Al on the ground.

"Matthew no you to." Arthur groaned.

"Come on, up boys. You need to change." Francis said.

The two on the ground sighed and stood up. Then Alfred realized where they are.

"Wait? Why are we in Chicago?" He asked.

"And he notices!" Arthur announces looking up the the sky.

"Arthur don't be so dramatic." Francis said, turning to Al, "And you will find out later. Now come on we have to go to our hotel. We have a big day tomorrow."

They nodded and followed the two 'adults' to a taxi. When they got in the taxi, Arthur told the driver the address and they were off. About 15 minutes later they arrived in front of the hotel.

"Thank you." Arthur said as he paid the taxi-man.

The four of them got out and grabbed their bags and went to check in. After all that jazz they headed up to their room. They went to the elevator and presses the 3rd floor button.

"Whats our room again?" Alfred asked.

"323." Arthur said.

The doors dinged open and they walked down the hall to their room. When the door opened Arthur turned to face the rest of the group.

"Alright boys. Me and Francis have the bed on the far side. You two have the one closest to the door." He said.

"Sir yes Sir." Alfred and Matthew said mock saluting him.

Arthur rolled his eyes and walked into the room.

"Alright no staying up late tonight. You need your rest for tomorrow." Francis said.

"Okay, Can me and Mattie go to the pool?" Alfred asked.

"Go ahead." 

The boys cheered and quickly changed into their swim trunks, which they brought for some odd reason. Because who would go swimming in October? After they changed they rushed out of the room and to the pool on the ground floor.

"I'm glad were getting to do this for them. And Alfred and Matthew are going to enjoy their surprise tomorrow. I wonder how they will react?" Francis wondered.

"I'm gonna have my video camera with me. Just to record their reactions." Arthur smirked.

Francis laughed, "Yeah, then send it to every other country in the world."

"You got it. Now I have black mail on the git." Arthur smiled.

"You sure will."

"How do you say we go join the boys?" Arthur asked.

"Why not." Francis said.

The two changed and followed the boys footsteps of running out of the room like teenagers down to the pool.

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

The next day Arthur and Francis woke up the twins at 10:00. 

"Come on. Get up." Arthur said, shaking Al.

"Nuuuuuuuuuu, don wanna." Al said, rolling over.

Arthur sighed. "Any luck with Matt?"

Francis shook his head. "Sheets?"

"Sheets," Arthur confirmed. "1...2........3!"

On three, the two adults grabbed the ends of the bed covers and ripped them off the boys. The cold air hit them like a bomb and they sat up.

"WHYYYYYY!" Al said dramatically, waving his fists at the ceiling.

"Because you need to get ready." Arthur said.

"For what?" Matt mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

Arthur smirked, "You'll see, now. Change into these clothes."

He handed each of the boys a bag. Alfred got off the bed and ran to the bathroom. Matt groaned and flopped back on the bed. A minute later Alfred walked out in jeans, a black shirt, a green flannel thing and a leather jacket over it all. He had an amulet around his neck. He looked at Arthur and Francis suspiciously, but excitement and hope flared in his eyes.

Next Matthew went into the bathroom and changed. When he came out he was wearing jeans, a blue plaid flannel with a brown jacket over it. He too was looking at the older two with speciousness. 

Arthur and Francis laughed. Arthur changed next. When he came out of the bathroom he was wearing a black suit, had a blue tie around his neck and a white shirt underneath the suit. He had a long, tan trench coat on over his suit.

Now Al and Matt were grinning like idiots. Next was Francis. When he came out he was wearing a black suit, with a black shirt, a black tie and a black coat over it all.

Alfred and Matthew started jumping up and down.

"Excited boys?" Arthur asked.

They two boys just squealed in response. 

"Okay. We have hair dye if you want." Francis said.

"DO IT!!!" they screamed.

15 minutes later Alfred's hair was a bit darker, Matt's was brown, Arthur's was brown and Francis' was black. 

"Francis you need to cut your hair." Al said.

Francis looked at him with wide eyes. "Sûrement pas!*"

"Come ooooon." Matt begged.

"I can grow it back when we get home." Arthur said.

Francis looked at all of them. After a minute he gave in. "Fiiiine."

The other three smirked. 10 minutes later Francis was sitting on the toilet with his hair cut short. All four of them were looking in the mirror.

"We actually kind of look like them." Alfred said.

**(AN: XD  I didn't even think about it when writing this but Matt is perfect for Sam because his hair is long, Francis has a beard like Crowley, Arthur's hair is short like Cas's and Alfred's is like Dean.)**

"Yeah I guess we do." Arthur said.

"Come on, we need to go!" Matt said.

"Yes Matt's right, let's gooo." Alfred said walking out of the bathroom.

Arthur and Francis followed them out of the room and to the elevator where they went to the lobby and out the front doors to their rental car. 

"Alright 10 minutes to the convention center." Francis said, getting behind the wheel.

Alfred and Matthew were jumping in their seats the whole way there. Soon enough they pulled into a parking lot that was crowed with cars, people, cosplayers **(THERE IS A DIFFERENCE XD)** and anything else they had with them. Al and Matt jumped out of the back and looked back into the car.

"Come on! Hurry Up!" they said.

"Were coming, were coming." Arthur said, climbing out of the passenger seat.

"Welcome boys to Salute to Supernatural Chicago 2015." Francis said, spreading his arms wide.

Al and Matt looked at each other and took off running into the building.

"Wait up you gits!" Arthur said, chasing after them.

They finally caught up with the twins at the doors. There were people there collecting tickets to enter. Arthur handed the man 4 tickets and they walked inside. Stalls and booths were everywhere selling Supernatural merchandise. T-shirts, Cosplays, wigs, anything really. 

Al and Matt looked like they were in heaven.

"Where too first boys?" Francis asked.

They looked around.

"OVER THERE!" Alfred yelled, pointing to some stand.

When they got to the stand they saw what it was selling. Fake angel blades, knives, weapons, and other things of the sort. For the fun of it Arthur bought and angel blade, Alfred bought Dean's knife (the one he had in Purgatory), Matt got a fake shotgun and Francis got a knife.

"Thank you." Matt said smiling.

"No problem." the vender-man said.

They walked around a bit and bought stuff, got some autographs [which Arthur found very entertaining when Alfred was Jensen, and Matt saw Jared.] Took pictures with other cosplayers dressed as Meg, Ellen, Jo, Bobby, Rufus, Ruby, Gabriel and so on.

"Alfred? Mattie?" a voice said behind them.

They turned around to look at the person.

"Gilbert?!" they said, grinning.

"Heeey! What's up!" Gilbert asked.

He was wearing jeans, a black shirt, a greenish-grayish jacket over it and his hair was dyed a light blonde and was slicked back.

"Well were enjoying the convention. What are you doing here, I didn't think you liked Supernatural?" Alfred said.

Glibert stared at him like he had grown another head. "Like it? Like it? I LOVE it!"

Al and Matt laughed. "We can tell."

"Guess who I am." Gil said.

The 4 people standing there looked him over. It was Matt who got it first.

"Your Gabriel." he said.

"Bingo. And your Sam, your Dean," he pointed to Al, "You Cas," Arthur, " and Crowley." Francis.

"Great job, all in one go." Arthur said.

"So wanna wander around with me? Ludwig didn't want to come. He and Feli are getting their sexy times on." he said with a smirk.

Alfred shook his head. "I did not need to know that. Well come on, wandering awaits us."

The five of them kept on wandering around, taking more pictures, buying things. They even found some people who were roleplaying and decided to join in. 

Finally Arthur led them to a room after about and hour of this wandering exploration.

"Where are we going?" Matt asked.

Francis and Arthur grinned, "A PANEL!"

Al and Matt stared at them before cheering and tried to run in, Gilbert on their heels.

"Be patient boys, it starts in 5 minutes. Now come on lets go get some seats." Francis said.

Together they all walked in and found a seat near the front and sat down, waiting for the panel to start.

________________________________________________________________

*Surely not BLAME GOOGLE TRANSLATE IF IT'S WRONG!!! XD

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.  ^.^

 

 

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry, I don't really know what goes on in panels but hey maybe it's on youtube and you can go watch it XD Oh and sorry for any extra randomness that may appear I'm listening to MCR while writing this and they always get me hyped up XD so yeah.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Everyone clapped and yelled as Jensen, Jared, and Misha (who had crashed it again) announced the end of the panel. 

"Oh wait!" Misha said.

Everyone quieted down somewhat and listed to what Misha had to say.

"We have some special guest who need to meet us in about 15 minutes down the hall. You know who you are." he said.

The crowd groaned wondering who those special people were and were very jealous, especially they crazy fangirls.

"Ahh lucky ducks, I wish we could meet them." Alfred whined.

Arthur and Francis shared a smirk and turned to the boys.

"Maybe next time." Francis grinned.

Glibert looked at them suspiciously. If those two did what he think they did, they were the 2nd and 3rd awesome-est people in the world. He was of coarse 1st. 

"Kesesesese! I am very envious of those people. I hope they have a good time." He laughed, giving Francis a knowing look.

Francis looked shocked and then smiled. Count on Gil to figure it out.

"Well I gotta go. I'm going to the Rob and Rich Kick Off. See ya'll later." Gil waved and walked out of the room.

"Come on boys. Lets go." Arthur said.

Matt and Al followed the two not paying attention to where they were going, talking about the amazing panel they had just been to. They weren't paying attention to where they were going until they ran into Arthur and Francis.

"Why are we stopping?" Matt asked.

"Were here." Francis said.

Arthur looked in the room and sure enough Jensen, Jared and Misha were sitting there goofing off. He knocked on the door and there was a yell of 'Come in!' from inside.

Alfred and Matt stopped and started at the door.

"Was that..?" Al stuttered.

"Nooo..." Matt said grinning.

"Well come on boys. Let's go." Francis said grinning and walked in.

Arthur followed then slowly Al and Matt did too.

"Hey. What up?" Misha asked.

Alfred and Matt just started at the scene in front of them. Jenson and Jared were standing up and smiling at them, like they knew that the twins didn't know that this was happening. Misha was just grinning, like normal.

"I'm assuming that you guys are Arthur," Artie raised his hand, "Francis." another hand, "Matthew," a shocked nod, "And Alfred." Jensen finished, with another nod.  
  


"Your cosplays are amazing." Jared said.

Al and Matt blushed and stuttered a 'thank you' while the other 5 people in the room laughed.

"I think that it's safe to assume that you two didn't know that this was going to happen, did you?" Misha asked.

"Yes, it is." Al finally spoke mock glaring at Arthur and Francis.

"Well we were emailing with Arthur and Francis here. They wanted to do a special surprise for you because some bad things were happening and needed cheering up." Jared said, smiling kindly.

Alfred looked down, his cheeks flaming.

"And were here to cheer you up!" Misha said, throwing confetti he had in his pocket.

Al and Matt shared a look and then said simultaneously. "CONFETTI IT'S A PARADE!!!" 

Everyone in the room laughed at that.

"I remember that!" Jensen laughed, doubled over.

It took about 5 minutes for the 7 people to stop laughing and calm down.

"Well we have nothing to do for the rest of today, soooo Whatcha wanna dooo?" Misha asks.

Alfred and Matt looked at him wide-eyed. They were gonna spend the day with these 3. The three people who were practically their heroes. 

"umm..." Al said, his mind blank. 

"How about a game?" Arthur suggested. 

"That sounds like fun. Hmmmm" Misha said looking around. 

A minute later his voice rang out. "Aha! Don't know why these are in here but hey, now we have games."

He held up Sorry and grinned, everyone started laughing again. After a minute or two he held up Twister and some hula hoops.

"Which one?" Jared asked.

Everyone looked at each other.

"TWISTER!!!" they all yelled.

They proceeded to set up the game.

"Can I spin?" Jared asked, jumping up and down like an overexcited puppy.

"Go ahead." Jensen said, "I'll help."

Alfred, Matthew, Misha and Arthur went up to the mat, since only 4 people can play at maximum.

"Ready? Okay Left foot red." Jared started.

5 minutes later Arthur's elbow hit the ground.

He groaned and got off the mat. While Alfred laughed.

"Knew you would be first out Artie." 

"Don't call me Artie." Arthur said glaring, although he was smiling.

Jared grinned and pretended to spin the wheel thing. He looked at the 3's positions and picked that hardest spot to go. 

"Right hand, red." he said smirking. Jensen caught on and grinned too.

Three groans were heard as they struggled to move to the right position. 10 minutes later, the three were still in the game. Matt's arm was under Al's stomach, which was leaning over Misha's left leg. Misha was doing some sort of yoga pose to maneuver around the arms and legs in his way. Arthur grinned and pulled out his phone and took a picture of the three.

Jensen leaned over "Send that to us, would you?"

Arthur smirked, "But of coarse." 

Jared was muttering with Francis to decided the next position. 

"Right leg red."

They were trying to knock out Matt. Who's left leg was on green. All 4 of the people not playing the game watched as the 3 struggled to move. Arthur counted in his head.

'3.....2......1'

Matt collapsed underneath Alfred. Everyone laughed as he wiggled off the mat to join the others in watching. Now it was Alfred, champion of twister at the nation's Christmas parties. And Misha, champion and Supernatural Cast parties.

The game went on for another 15 minutes and neither of them were out yet. Alfred had his right leg on green which under Misha's left arm which was on yellow, and Misha was bent over Al's left leg (on blue) with his right arm (yellow) under Al's back. It looked very uncomfortable. 

The 5 spectators huddled together to decide the next move. 

"I say Left arm red." Arthur said.

"No how about right leg green." Jensen suggested.

Matt spoke up "Left leg green, Probably knock out Al."

The 4 started at him, then grinned. 

"You my sir are a genius." Jared said.

"Why thank you."

"Hurry up over there please." Alfred begged.

"Left leg green!" Francis announced.

Alfred groaned and tried to move but collapsed, dragging Misha down with him. But Alfred's elbow hit first.

"MISHA WINS!" Misha yelled jumping up and down around that room.

The others laughed at his childishness. 

"Mishaaa staahppp." Jensen moaned.

Misha did just the opposite and kept on going with his chant. Al shrugged. If you can't stop them, join them.

He proceeded to start jumping around and joining the chant.

"Dear scones of heaven." Arthur moaned, as Matt joined them. 

Misha, Al and Matt had joined hands and were jumping in a circle while going in circles. Jared shrugged and joined them too.

"Why does this happen?" Jensen said.

"How am I supposed to know." Francis said, watching the 'adults' jump around.

Finally, FINALLY, what seemed like forever, they stopped.

"What now?" Jensen asked.

"SORRY!" Misha yelled.

"YEEESS!" the twins yelled.

"Did they have sugar we didn't know about?" Francis muttered.

They set up the game and started to play. 35 minutes later, 7 throw pieces, a bunch of whining and a ton of laughing later, the game was over. Matt had won. 

Then he did something that shocked everyone. Matt stood up and pointed at Al.

"I BEAT YOU!!! FINALLY!" 

"BECAUSE I LET YOU WIN!" Al said.

"Nuh Uh."

"Uh Hu."

"Whats going on?" Jared asked confused.

"The two of them play games every Saturday. And Sorry is always played. And Alfred always wins." Arthur explained.

"Ahhh."

"Boys, calm down." Francis said laughing at them.

They turned to him and complied, sitting down again.

"So how did you like that panel?" Misha asked.

"Oh it was brilliant." Matt said.

"It was my ....5th, no 6th panel I've been to." Al said.

"No remember that one last year. 7th." Matt said.

"Wow, that's a lot." Jensen said.

"Well Supernatural is one of our favorite shows." Al said, looking at them like they grew two heads.

"Oh and what are your others?" Jared asked.

"Sherlock, Doctor who, and others. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D." Alfred and Matt listed off. 

Misha nodded approvingly. "All great shows."

"Definitely."

Jared looked like he was thinking about something. Jensen looked at him and spoke up.

"Whatcha thinking about?" he asked.

The others looked to him.

Jared blushed. "It's not really my business to ask."

"Well go ahead." Misha said.

Jared looked to Arthur and Francis and tried to convey a message. The two immediately knew what he wanted to asked and nodded. 

Jared took a breath, "I know that these two said there were bad things happening, I was just wondering. What was going on?" 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

Alfred looked down into his lap while Matt sat closer to him a wrapped his arm around his brother. 

"You don't have to tell us. I shouldn't have asked." Jared said apologetically.

Alfred looked up and took a deep breath, "No it's okay."  

"Take your time." Jensen said, sitting by Jared.

"Well, I guess that some other friends I had were saying things about me. And it really hurt. They would call me fat and a slob and things like that. And I let it get to me. So I started listening to them." Al started.

The rest of the people in the room looked like they were in pain. It was always sad when someone went through this. Believing what others said about them. But it's hard not to most of the time. Alfred was an example of that. 

"So I started to eat less and everyone just kept on saying those mean things. And I just got worse. My family here just found out a few weeks ago and they've been helping me a lot." Alfred said smiling at his family, a tear sliding down his face.

Then Arthur started to speak. "It was a long time ago. I raised this one here." he said patting Al's head, "And eventually he wanted to be an independent person. But I didn't think he was ready. He fought me for it and eventually left. It hurt a lot. It felt like he didn't need me anymore. And, well, it got to be to much and I started hurting myself. I regret that now. But, as Al said, I have my family here to help me now."

There was not a dry eye in the room. Even the super hyper Misha was sitting calmly in his chair. 

Matt looked at everyone and thought of something to say. "But there's good news.Alfred here is eating 3 meals a day again. And Arthur hasn't hurt himself in about 2 months. Things are getting better. Don't look so sad you lumps."  **(MAMA WE ALL GO TO HELL!!!!! sorry listening to MCR XD)**

Everyone looked moderately happier at that. Misha stood up.

"GROUP HUG!!!!"

Every one laughed and stood up joining his group hug. Everyone was laughing, crying and hugging and it was beautiful. 

Then the door opened.

"Kesesesese. I'm just lettin' ya'll know that the conventions almost over for today. The place closes in about 20 minutes." It was Gilbert. 

Jensen looked up.

"Who are you?"

"I am the Awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt. And I'm these yahoo's friend. And telling them that my brother is busy and  ," he turned to Arthur, " Can I stay with you for the night?"

"Yeah, why not. Well I guess we should go if they're closing."

"Yeah, I hope you all get better." Jared said smiling.

"Thanks." Alfred said, grinning back.

"You were really fun to play with. Maybe, _maybe,_  we can do this again." Misha said.

"That would be really fun." Francis smiled.

"Alright, Alright, Come on we gotta go." Jensen said. 

They all headed out of the room and said one last goodbye before parting their separate ways.

"Did you have a good day boys?" Arthur asked.

"THE BEST EVER!!!!" Alfred and Matthew screamed together.

Francis laughed. "I'm glad you liked it."

**(THEY SAY ALL TEENAGERS SCARE THE LIVING S*** OUT OF ME!!!! SORRY .....AGAIN.)**

"It took a lot of planning for this to happen." Arthur said.

"Thank you Artie." Al said, hugging him. 

"Oh your welcome. And don't call me Artie!" 

Alfred laughed and ran out of the front doors and to the car. Arthur chased after him, screaming about not calling him Artie. Francis, Matt and Gilbert just followed laughing at the childish antics. 

Finally they were all at the car and getting in. 

"Come on I'm tired. I wanna sleep." Arthur whined.

"Were going were going." Francis said, starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot.

 

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

When they got back to their hotel, Arthur immediately collapsed on a bed and fell asleep, not even changing. 

"Silly Arthur." Francis smiled.

He walked over and pulled off Arthur's shoes and trench coat before covering him with the comforter. Quickly, Francis leaned down and kissed Arthur's forehead. 

"Sweet dreams." he turned to the other three. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm taking a shower and going to bed."

"Can we go to the pool again?" Matthew asked.

"Sure." Francis said.

"A POOL!!!" Gilbert yelled.

"Yeah, you can use my trunks." Francis offered.

"Thanks." Gilbert grabbed them out of Francis's outstretched hand and ran into the bathroom to change. A few minutes later, the three were ready to go to the pool.

"Bye Francis, we'll be up in about an hour and a half." Alfred said.

"Night." Francis said.

The three made their way out of the room and down to the main floor where the pool was. Al and Matt couldn't wait to see Gilbert's reaction to the pool. When the reached some doors Gilbert spoke.

"Wait, those go outside."

"We know." Al said, smirking.

They opened the doors and led Gilbert to the pool, who squealed like a child when he saw it. It was about 50-60 feet long and went to 9ft deep. There was a mini waterfall in the middle that you could go behind and jump through. (based on a pool I went to on a vacation) 

"This. Is. AWESOME!" Gil shouted.

The other two laughed. Gilbert immediately ran for the waterfall, then turned back to Alfred for a moment.

"DO HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL WITH ME!"

"YEEESSS!!"

The two ran over to the waterfall and climbed on top of it, even though they probably weren't supposed too.

"Careful up there." Matt warned.

"We'll be fine, we'll jump towards the deep end." Gilbert said.

Matthew sighed and sat down, watching the two idiots.

"1......2.......3!" Alfred counted off.

On three the two went sailing through the air and into about 7 1/2 foot water. A second later they came back up.

"That..." Alfred said.

"....Was.." Gilbert continued.

"AWESOME!" They screamed.

Matthew laughed "Don't do it again, I'm pretty sure you're not allowed too anyway."

"Fine, we won't Mattie." Alfred said. 

They all swam around the pool for a good hour, playing all kinds of games. Marco Polo, Tag, Categories, and who can hold their breath the longest. Eventually they got out and sat on the chairs on the deck.

"Do you know what happened to Ludwig and Feli? They're a lot closer now then they were before." Gilbert asked. "Matter of fact you four, the axis and the rest of the allies are a lot closer. What happened?"

Alfred and Matt smirked. "Well one day at a G8 meeting, where China just so happened to interrupt, a book showed up."

"It was from the Ancients. It was filled with statements and diary entries about us." Matt continued.

Alfred picked up the story, "We had to read them in order to get back to normal time. Some where happy and funny..."

"... And some were depressing and sad. It brought the 9 of us closer together." Matt finished.

Glibert stared at them for a moment, "So that's what happened that day. Every other country is wondering what happend, and that must be what that paper on the wall is. It's all of you guys."

"Yup." Alfred confirmed.

"Well, that's nice. There's not that much fighting anymore and we actually get stuff done now." Gil said.

"Yeah, it is a lot nicer." Matt said.

"We should be heading back to the room, the sun is setting." Alfred said.

Sure enough, the sky was turning orange and red and still blue in areas. They headed back to the room. When they got there, Matt quietly opened the door and let the other 2 in. 

"Awwww~" Alfred cooed.

"They're so cute." Gilbert said.

"What is?" Matt asked walking over, and saw it.

Francis and Arthur were cuddled up to each other sleeping. Francis had his arms wrapped around Arthur's waist and Arthur's head was on Francis's chest. The three smirked and brought out their phones and snapped photos.

"BLACKMAIL!" they whisper shouted.

One by one they got changed into their pajamas and said on the second bed in the room.

"I'm not tired." Gilbert said.

"Neither am I." the twins chorused. 

Gilbert sat for a moment, thinking. "O O O! Night time snacks?"

"Yeah!" Matt agreed.

Alfred looked hesitant before agreeing. Matt beamed at him.

"Lets go." Gil announced.

They made their way to the main lobby where there was a little snack store set up. Gilbert grabbed ice cream and a big bag of Doritos. Matt got ice cream and a granola bar. Alfred grabbed ramen noodles. They went to the desk and paid their money and made their way back to the hotel room. Again, softly opening the doors, they crept inside and starting munching on their snackles. 

Around 12:39 Alfred fell asleep. An hour later Matt drifted off. Glibert sat there and just watched the two. He knew something was up with Al. The way he was hesitant to agree to snacks and the way Mattie looked at him with pride when he agreed. Something wasn't right. And he wanted to find out what so he can help their little family.

After all,

 

 

He did have a little crush on Alfred.


	22. Chapter 22

First off I apologize for posting this so late. I have been watching Dan and Phil all day long, helping my dad clean out the garage as my grandparents are coming to visit. And doing random stuff. 

Soooo here's the next chapter.

____________________________________________________________________________________

 The five spent the next few days touring around Chicago. They went to Lincoln Park and the Lincoln Park Zoo. Matthew enjoyed the polar bear habitat. Alfred loved the Bald Eagle in the Regenstein Birds of Prey Exhibit **(cough cough FREEDOM!! cough cough)**. Arthur and Francis enjoyed the Small Mammal-Reptile house, and Gilbert liked the Pritzker Family Children's Zoo and the Wood ducks, especially the baby ones. After their tour of the zoo they went to the little shop and got little animal plushies and shirts. 

By the time they were ready to fly back to London, they all had at least two new t-shirts and/or sweatshirts, some kind of plushie, and a lot of photos. 

"Come on! We have to leave now or we're going to miss our flight!" Arthur yelled at the others.

"Calm down Iggy, take off isn't till 3:30." Alfred said, dragging his suitcase to the hotel room door. 

"And it's 2:24." Francis said.

"We have enough time." Matthew said.

Arthur just groaned and walked out of the hotel room and to the elevator. They all packed themselves in with their suitcases and went to the main lobby. Francis checked them out while Arthur took the others to the rental car. They put their bags in the trunk and waited for Francis. A minute later he came out and got in the car.

"Who's ready for a 5 1/2 hour flight~" he said in a sing-song voice. 

Gilbert, Matthew and Alfred groaned.  

Arthur laughed as they pulled out of the parking lot at 2:31. The whole way to the airport, Gilbert and Alfred were belting out 'What does the Fox Say' and 'White and Nerdy'. **(I freaking love that song personally)** Matthew, Arthur, and Francis were laughing at their terrible singing.

Finally, twenty minutes later they pulled into the airport, parked the car in the rental car return area, dropped their bags off at the desk and made their way to security. 

"I hate security." Gilbert complained.

"Me too bro, me too." Alfred said.

They finally got through security fifteen minutes before takeoff. They started announcing the boarding order.

"Could passengers with seat numbers 1-20 please board flight 702 at this moment please." the PA person said.

"Come one that's us." Francis said.

They made their way to the gate and boarded the plane. When they got into the plane, they went to their seats and learned that they took up the whole 5th row. 

"At least no creepy person will sit by me." Matthew said shuddering.

Gilbert and Alfred looked at him, as Francis and Arthur were already sitting down and didn't hear him.

"Has that happened before?" Gilbert asked.

Matthew slowly turned his head and looked at him with the 'Look'. 

"It shall never be spoken of." Matthew said, seriously.

"Awww why not." Alfred whined, sitting down in his chair. 

Matt looked at him now and repeated. "It shall never be spoken of."

Alfred giggled and said, "Whatever you say."

They all sat down and waited for takeoff. At 3:32, the pilot came over and told everyone to pay attention to the flight attendants for the safety procedures. After that was over, they were ready to get into the air. They started down the runway, and gradually got faster. 

Gilbert was looking strait ahead, eyes wide. Matthew was giggling, and Alfred was doing both. The three really didn't like take offs. Once they were in the sky though everything was fine. Suddenly the plane jerked up and they started to rise. Matthew's eyes were closed and he was humming under his breath. Alfred was clenching his fists, trying to ignore it. Gilbert was the worse of the three. He was humming but it wasn't working. Then the plane tilted higher. Gilbert's eyes widened and his hand shot out and grabbed Alfred's. Alfred looked at him but said nothing and squeezed it. Eventually, they evened out and the three calmed down. Gilbert blushed and looked at Alfred and let go of his hand.

"Sorry... for you know...." he stuttered.

"Nah, it's fine. We all get scared." Alfred replied back smiling slightly.

What Alfred didn't know about Gilbert, and what Gilbert didn't know about Alfred, was that they both wished they hadn't let go. But they didn't know if the other liked them back.

They looked away from each other and did their own thing to pass time. 

Matthew was watching this happen with a knowing smirk. Oh how he wanted to set those two up on a date. Matthew pulled out his headphones and put them in his phone. Putting them on he turned on Fall Out Boy and leaned back in the chair, preparing to sleep the flight.

_____________________LE MAGICAL TIME SKIP OF LIONS________________________________

About six hours later, they landed. Alfred and Gilbert practically ran off the plane and hugged the ground. Arthur chuckled and woke up a sleeping Matthew while Francis grabbed their carry-on bags from the overhead compartments. Matthew awoke with a groggy 'was'goin'on?' Arthur helped him up and they got off the plane. 

Alfred and Gilbert were standing at the gate waiting for them.

"Geez what took you so long?" Alfred asked.

"Kesesese. you all move like old men." Gilbert snickered.

"Mon ami! I am NOT old!" Francis exclaimed.

"Sure you aren't Papa." Matthew said, waking up a bit.

"Not you too Mathieu." Francis cried.

Matt just smirked.

"Come on you twats, let's go home." Arthur said.

They followed him to the baggage claim where they got their bags and headed for the front doors. Outside they hailed a taxi and Arthur told the driver his address. 15 minutes later they arrived at his house.

Arthur smiled. "Home Sweet Home."

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

Later that night, Arthur's brother, Alistor, Skyped them. 

_ring ring_

"I better go answer that." Arthur said, going to his study to answer the call.

He sat down at his desk and opened the laptop and answered the call.

"Oh, Hello Alistor." Arthur greeted.

"Hello little brother. Are you busy next week at all?" Alistor asked.

"No, I don't think so, why?" Arthur asked.

"That's good." Alistor smiled, "I was thinking of coming to London for a visit." 

Arthur tried to keep his slight panic hidden. "What day?"

"How about .... Thursday sound good?" Alistor asked.

"That sounds great!" Arthur said.

"Can't wait to see you. Well, I need to go. See you on Thursday." Alistor said.

"Bye, see you soon." Arthur said, hanging up.

As soon as the screen went black, Arthur slumped over and put his head in his hands, groaning. 

"Great, just great." he muttered.

"What's 'just great'?" Francis asked, opening the door.

Arthur looked up. "My brother is visiting next week."

"They what was with the negative tone? That is great." Francis asked confused.

Arthur sighed shakily, "I never told him, or any of my family at that, about my problems."

"Why not? They could have helped you." Franics said.

"I was scared," Arthur said, "I didn't want them to get mad at me for being weak."

Francis pulled the other man into a hug, "You're not weak Arthur."

"Yes I am. What strong person cuts themselves?" 

"A person who has been trying to stay strong for far too long, and cracked a little bit." Francis said.

"For almost 250 years?" Arthur said, burying his face in Francis's chest.

"Even that long. You fell down for a long time, but now you're building yourself up again. You are strong." Francis said, stroking Arthur's hair.

Arthur sighed and nodded, looking up. "Thanks."

Francis smiled, "Any time Angleterre."

They stood up and walked back into the kitchen where Al, Matt and Gilbert were still sitting. 

"Who was it?" Matt asked.

"Alistor, he's coming to visit." Francis said.

"Awesome!" Gilbert yelled.

Al and Matt cheered. "When?" Al asked.

"Thursday, five days." Arthur said.

"Can't wait." the twins smiled. 

"Well, do you guys wanna watch Supernatural?"Francis asked.

The three looked at each other. "YES!!"

They all ran to the living room where Supernatural was immediately turned on.

___________________________________-LE TIME SKIP-_______________________________

The four were at the airport at 11:30 in the morning to pick up Arthur's brother. Gilbert had to go back to Germany and help take care of a few things. They were looking around for the red-head.

"Over there!" Al yelled.

He and Matt went running and hugged their 'Uncle'.

"Hello there lads, long time no see." Alistor said hugging them tightly. He turned to the other two "Arthur, Francis. Get over here."

The other two laughed and joined in the group hug.  

"Come on, lets get your bags and head to my house." Arthur said.

They headed to baggage claim where Alistor grabbed his suitcase, a Scottish flag.

After hat he headed out of the airport and to Arthur's car. 10 minutes later they were back at the house.

"Come on, who wants lunch?" Francis offered.

They all went inside, Alistor put his suitcase in the guest room and then into the kitchen where everyone else was eating sandwiches.

"What kind do you want?" Matt asked. "We've got turkey, ham and salami."

"Ham please, no cheese." Alistor told him.

Matt nodded and quickly made his sandwich and sat down at the table.

"Thank you. So what have you four been up too?"

"Well, we were in Chicago about a week ago." Francis said.

"What were you doing there?"

"We went to a Supernatural convention, met Jared, Jensen and Misha." Matt said.

"And played a few rounds of twister." Al added.

"That sounds like fun." Alistor commented.

"It was." Arthur confirmed. 

They spent the rest of the say watching TV, catching up and playing games. All was well.... until after dinner.

Arthur was in his room changing into this pajamas. He was putting on his shirt when his door opened.

"Hey Arthu- What are those?"

It was Alistor. Arthur hurriedly put on his shirt and turned to his brother.

"What's what?"

Alistor looked at him with a hard look. "Those marks. On your arms."

Arthur paled and tried to play dumb, "What marks? There's nothing there."

Alistor sighed and walked towards Arthur. Arthur took a step back. "What are you doing?!"

Alistor didn't reply, he grabbed Arthur's arm and pulled up his sleeve. He starred at his brother's arm in shock. Hundreds of cuts and scars littered his skin, barely any clean skin was visible. Arthur yanked his arm back and pulled down his sleeve. Alistor looked at him.

"Why?"

"None of our business." Arthur muttered.

"It is my business, you are my brother." Alistor said sadly. "Now please tell me why."

"Because I'm sad and depressed!" Arthur shouted.

"But why didn't you come talk to me! Or anyone else in the family?!" Alistor said.

"Because I didn't think you would care!"

Alistor looked at him in shock, "Why wouldn't I care?!"

"When have you ever? I've been like this for 250 years! And when have you noticed!" Arthur yelled back.

They didn't care that they were shouting, and possibly everyone else in the house could hear them.

Alistor starred at him, and sighed. "Fine, if you don't think I care, then maybe I don't."

Arthur gasped, "You don't mean that."

"Maybe I do." Alistor said coldly.

"So if I died, you wouldn't care." Arthur asked, tears slowly forming in his eyes.

"No." Alistor said, a but upset.

"..... fine then." Arthur quickly walked out of the room. 

Alistor turned to the door. "Where are you going?"

"Away. But you don't care. Like you said." 

"Arthur?" Alistor whispered.

Arthur didn't answer and walked out of the room. Alistor stood there for a moment before he realized how his words had affected his brother. He ran out of the room and into the hall. He looked up and down it and saw that the bathroom light was on. He went to the door and tried to open it. It was locked.

"Arthur!" He banged on the door.

No reply.

"ARTHUR!!! OPEN THE DOOR!!"  


	24. Chapter 24

Later that night, Arthur's brother, Alistor, Skyped them. 

_ring ring_

"I better go answer that." Arthur said, going to his study to answer the call.

He sat down at his desk and opened the laptop and answered the call.

"Oh, Hello Alistor." Arthur greeted.

"Hello little brother. Are you busy next week at all?" Alistor asked.

"No, I don't think so, why?" Arthur asked.

"That's good." Alistor smiled, "I was thinking of coming to London for a visit." 

Arthur tried to keep his slight panic hidden. "What day?"

"How about .... Thursday sound good?" Alistor asked.

"That sounds great!" Arthur said.

"Can't wait to see you. Well, I need to go. See you on Thursday." Alistor said.

"Bye, see you soon." Arthur said, hanging up.

As soon as the screen went black, Arthur slumped over and put his head in his hands, groaning. 

"Great, just great." he muttered.

"What's 'just great'?" Francis asked, opening the door.

Arthur looked up. "My brother is visiting next week."

"They what was with the negative tone? That is great." Francis asked confused.

Arthur sighed shakily, "I never told him, or any of my family at that, about my problems."

"Why not? They could have helped you." Franics said.

"I was scared," Arthur said, "I didn't want them to get mad at me for being weak."

Francis pulled the other man into a hug, "You're not weak Arthur."

"Yes I am. What strong person cuts themselves?" 

"A person who has been trying to stay strong for far too long, and cracked a little bit." Francis said.

"For almost 250 years?" Arthur said, burying his face in Francis's chest.

"Even that long. You fell down for a long time, but now you're building yourself up again. You are strong." Francis said, stroking Arthur's hair.

Arthur sighed and nodded, looking up. "Thanks."

Francis smiled, "Any time Angleterre."

They stood up and walked back into the kitchen where Al, Matt and Gilbert were still sitting. 

"Who was it?" Matt asked.

"Alistor, he's coming to visit." Francis said.

"Awesome!" Gilbert yelled.

Al and Matt cheered. "When?" Al asked.

"Thursday, five days." Arthur said.

"Can't wait." the twins smiled. 

"Well, do you guys wanna watch Supernatural?"Francis asked.

The three looked at each other. "YES!!"

They all ran to the living room where Supernatural was immediately turned on.

___________________________________-LE TIME SKIP-_______________________________

The four were at the airport at 11:30 in the morning to pick up Arthur's brother. Gilbert had to go back to Germany and help take care of a few things. They were looking around for the red-head.

"Over there!" Al yelled.

He and Matt went running and hugged their 'Uncle'.

"Hello there lads, long time no see." Alistor said hugging them tightly. He turned to the other two "Arthur, Francis. Get over here."

The other two laughed and joined in the group hug.  

"Come on, lets get your bags and head to my house." Arthur said.

They headed to baggage claim where Alistor grabbed his suitcase, a Scottish flag.

After hat he headed out of the airport and to Arthur's car. 10 minutes later they were back at the house.

"Come on, who wants lunch?" Francis offered.

They all went inside, Alistor put his suitcase in the guest room and then into the kitchen where everyone else was eating sandwiches.

"What kind do you want?" Matt asked. "We've got turkey, ham and salami."

"Ham please, no cheese." Alistor told him.

Matt nodded and quickly made his sandwich and sat down at the table.

"Thank you. So what have you four been up too?"

"Well, we were in Chicago about a week ago." Francis said.

"What were you doing there?"

"We went to a Supernatural convention, met Jared, Jensen and Misha." Matt said.

"And played a few rounds of twister." Al added.

"That sounds like fun." Alistor commented.

"It was." Arthur confirmed. 

They spent the rest of the say watching TV, catching up and playing games. All was well.... until after dinner.

Arthur was in his room changing into this pajamas. He was putting on his shirt when his door opened.

"Hey Arthu- What are those?"

It was Alistor. Arthur hurriedly put on his shirt and turned to his brother.

"What's what?"

Alistor looked at him with a hard look. "Those marks. On your arms."

Arthur paled and tried to play dumb, "What marks? There's nothing there."

Alistor sighed and walked towards Arthur. Arthur took a step back. "What are you doing?!"

Alistor didn't reply, he grabbed Arthur's arm and pulled up his sleeve. He starred at his brother's arm in shock. Hundreds of cuts and scars littered his skin, barely any clean skin was visible. Arthur yanked his arm back and pulled down his sleeve. Alistor looked at him.

"Why?"

"None of our business." Arthur muttered.

"It is my business, you are my brother." Alistor said sadly. "Now please tell me why."

"Because I'm sad and depressed!" Arthur shouted.

"But why didn't you come talk to me! Or anyone else in the family?!" Alistor said.

"Because I didn't think you would care!"

Alistor looked at him in shock, "Why wouldn't I care?!"

"When have you ever? I've been like this for 250 years! And when have you noticed!" Arthur yelled back.

They didn't care that they were shouting, and possibly everyone else in the house could hear them.

Alistor starred at him, and sighed. "Fine, if you don't think I care, then maybe I don't."

Arthur gasped, "You don't mean that."

"Maybe I do." Alistor said coldly.

"So if I died, you wouldn't care." Arthur asked, tears slowly forming in his eyes.

"No." Alistor said, a but upset.

"..... fine then." Arthur quickly walked out of the room. 

Alistor turned to the door. "Where are you going?"

"Away. But you don't care. Like you said." 

"Arthur?" Alistor whispered.

Arthur didn't answer and walked out of the room. Alistor stood there for a moment before he realized how his words had affected his brother. He ran out of the room and into the hall. He looked up and down it and saw that the bathroom light was on. He went to the door and tried to open it. It was locked.

"Arthur!" He banged on the door.

No reply.

"ARTHUR!!! OPEN THE DOOR!!"  


	25. Chapter 25

Alfred, Matt, and Francis ran through the hospital doors and to the lady at the desk.

"How can I help you?" she asked.

"Our very close friend was brought here. Can you tell us how he is?" Francis asked, being the most calm.

"Name?" the lady said turning to the computer.

"Arthur Kirkland." Alfred whispers.

She typed the name into the computer and waited for the search to come up.

"He was brought here about five minutes before you guys. Right now he's in the emergency room. They're trying to stabilize him." She said sadly.

"Thank you." Francis said.

"No problem. You can go the room over there and wait for a doctor." she said, pointing to an entry way.

Francis nodded and the three of them headed over to the waiting room. Inside were two other families, although none of them looked like they were there for super bad reasons. Francis led the boys to a secluded corner and they sat down. A few minutes later Alistor walked through some doors and looked around. Finally he saw the others and went over, sitting by Matt's side.

"Do you know anything?" Matt asked.

Alistor shook his head sadly, "All I know is that when I left they were stitching him up."

Matt nodded and fell quiet again.

They sat there for about an hour and a half before Matt's stomach rumbled. It was about 11:30 at night.

"Want me to make a vending machine run?" Francis offered.

Matt nodded.

"Alright." Francis said, standing up. 

He went to the other side of the room to the vending machine and bought some bags of chips and two water bottles. Then he went back over and handed out the chips, and sat down. They all opened their chips and started munching on them. 

"Alfred, aren't you hungry?" Alistor asked. 

Al shook his head silently. Matt and Francis were worried. They didn't want Alfred to stop eating again. 

"Come on Al, please." Matt asked.

Alfred just shook his head again. He really wasn't hungry, and he didn't think he could eat even if he had wanted too.

This made the others worry more. Al hadn't said a word since he told the lady Arthur's name, and before that since he called the ambulance. Francis just pulled the boy into his side and held him. Alfred leaned his head on his shoulder and closed his eyes. A minute later, soft snores came from him.

Alistor was confused. He didn't know why the other two were so worried. 

"Is there something going on that I don't know about?" he asked.

Francis and Matthew looked at each other, realizing that no one every told Alistor about Alfred. Francis sighed.

"A while ago we found out that Alfred was anorexic/bulimic. And whenever he's not hungry or doesn't want to eat it worries all of us. We just want to help." he explained.

"I don't want to sound rude, but why would Alfred do that to himself?" Alistor asked quietly.

"Us and the other nations used to make jokes about him and his eating habits. And I guess eventually Alfred just broke. We didn't realized he didn't know we were joking. And trust me, we feel terrible about it." Francis said, looking down.

This saddened Alistor. He couldn't be mad, because even though he wasn't present at all the meeting he had made the random comment sometimes.

"Family of Arthur Kirkland?" A voice called.

They all looked up. A doctor was standing in front of some doors. Francis gently woke up Alfred and they stood up and went to the doctor.

"How is he?" Alfred whispered.

The doctor looked sad. "We managed to stabilize him. He lost a lot of blood by the time he got here. We stopped the bleeding and stitched his arms up. That's the good news."

They all felt their hearts drop. "And the bad?" Alistor asked.

"He's in a coma."


	26. Chapter 26

The four stood there in shock. Alfred had gone pale. Matthew was freaking out on the inside. Alistor was numb. Francis was the most calm out of all of them.

"For how long?" He whispered. 

The doctor sighed. "Hopefully not for long. We suspect it should only last about two to three weeks."

The others sighed in relief. It really wasn't that long, compared to other times when people would sleep for months.

"Can we- Can we see him?" Matthew whispered.

The doctor nodded. "Follow me."

They followed the doctor through the halls to room 118. 

"Here you are." He said.

"Thank you." Alistor said.

They walked into the room and sat around Arthur's bed. 

Tubes and wires were sticking out of his arms. He was on a ventilator to make sure he didn't stop breathing. The heart monitor was beeping steadily. 

Alistor sat by his brother's head and held his hand.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry Artie. I should never have said those things to you. I regret them so much. I just want you to wake up and be okay." Alistor cried, his head hanging on his chest.

The others just let him talk, knowing he needed to get it out of him. Francis was holding back tears. Arthur was doing so good. He hadn't cut in weeks, maybe months. This just shows how just one word can send people back.

Alfred and Matthew were scared. They just wanted Arthur to wake up. They wanted him to be happy. They wanted him to trust them with his problems. 

They all sat there for what seemed like hours until a nurse came in around two in the morning. 

"I'm sorry boys. Visiting hours were over a long time ago. I know you want to be with your friend, but I think you should go home and rest. You can come back in the morning." She said kindly.

"Alright, thank you." Francis said. 

They four stood up and silently walked out of the room and headed for the front doors. They went to the car they drove and went home in silence. 

When they got home, they all got out and went into the house.

"Good night boys." Francis said.

"Night." Alfred whispered.

Matthew just nodded. They two went up the stairs and to their separate rooms for the night.

Francis sighed. "I should probably go clean up the bathroom." 

"I'll help." Alistor volunteered.

"Alright, come on." Francis said.

They went up the stairs and to the bathroom. They looked around. There was blood on the floor, staining the rug that was in front of the sink. The bloody razor was still on the floor. They got the cleaning supplies and started. 

When they were done Alistor bid Francis goodnight and went to one of the many guest rooms in the house. Francis finished putting the cleaning supplies away and headed to bed himself. 

As he laid down, he started at Arthur's side of the bed. It was cold. It shouldn't be cold. He allowed one tear to drip down his face. He rolled over and faced the wall and fell asleep, knowing that Arthur would be back in a few weeks time.

*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-

"Come on Alfred, you need to eat something." Matthew begged three days later.

"Why?" Alfred mumbled.

"Because you haven't eaten anything in a day and a half. Please." Matthew said.

"I'm not hungry." Alfred said.

Matthew wanted to cry. First Arthur was in a coma, and now Alfred was relapsing. He didn't know what to do. A tear made it's way down his face.

"Please." He whispered. 

Alfred looked at him. It pained him to see Matthew like this. He didn't want to hurt him.

"....Okay." Alfred said quietly.

Matthew looked up and smiled. "Thank you. Come on."

He led Alfred to the kitchen. "How about something small, like toast."

Alfred nodded. Matthew made the toast and pulled out butter, peanut butter and jelly. He let Alfred choose what he wanted. 

Alfred looked at the three and decided on the jelly. He spread it on his two pieces of toast and took a small bite. Matthew was smiling. He was doing this for Matthew. 

Francis walked in. He smiled when he saw that Alfred was eating something. 

"How are you boys?" he asked, getting coffee.

"Alright." they answered.

"That's good. Do you want to go to the hospital with me and Alistor today?" Francis asked. 

The boys hadn't gone back to the hospital yet. It hurt to see Arthur like that. But today it was different.

"Sure." Matthew said.

"Alfred?" Francis asked.

"Alright."

"Okay, we'll leave in about and hour." Francis said, finishing his coffee and putting the mug in the sink.

The boys nodded.

"I'll go get ready." Matthew said.

"Me too." Alfred agreed.

They walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to change out of their pajamas and get ready for the day. 

Francis sighed as he looked at the table. On the plate was an uneaten piece of toast. He picked it up and threw it away, knowing Alfred wouldn't eat it. He ran a hand through his blonde hair. 

What was happening to his family?


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS IN SO LONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

An hour later Francis, Alfred and Matthew were driving to the hospital. Alistor was already there, watching over Arthur.

It only took fifteen minutes to get to the hospital. When they got there, they just walked through the lobby and straight for the hallways. Even though it's only been four days they still knew where to go. They found room 118 and walked inside. Al and Matt sat down on Arthur's right and started a whispered conversation.

Alistor was sitting in a chair by Arthur's left, his head hanging on his chest, soft snores leaving his mouth. Francis walked over and gently shook his shoulder.

"Wake up Alistor." he said.

Alistor jolted awake. "Wha'?"

Francis chuckled. "You fell asleep in the chair again. You really need to sleep tonight."

Alistor sighed, "I know, but I'm stressed out and worried about Arthur."

"We know. How's he been?" Francis asked.

"Still the same, unconscious and asleep." 

Francis nodded and sat down next to the red-headed man. He looked at the boys across the beds.

"What are you two talking about?" Francis asked.

They jumped and looked at him. 

"Nothing." they said together, then went back to whispering.

"Are they alright?" Alistor whispered.

Francis looked at the two blondes. "Yeah, at least I think they are. They said they were alright this morning."

Alistor looked at them too. "Just remember. Just because someone says they're alright. Doesn't necessarily mean they are."

Francis nods. "Yeah. I hope they didn't lie."

"Me either." Alistor agreed.

The four sat there in a comfortable silence for a while. 

They all jumped when there was a groaning from the bed in front of them. Francis and Alistor stood up.

Alistor ran to the door and yelled for a nurse to come in while Francis leaned over Arthur and tried to bring him round.

"Arthur? You waking up now? Come on, you can do it." Francis encouraged.

Alistor came back in with two nurses behind him.

They rushed to Arthur's side and started checking the monitor..

"This isn't right. He shouldn't be waking up right now." one muttered.

"What's going on?" Alfred asked fearfully. 

Matthew was starting at Francis with wide eyes. "Papa?"

Arthur's eyes popped open. 

"Arthur. Can you hear me?" Nurse One asked.

Arthur nodded a bit, then cringed.

"Okay I need you to cough on the count of three. We need to take the ventilator out. Okay?" One said again.

At Arthur's nod she started counting. 

"One..... Two.... Three!"

Arthur coughed and the tube slid out of his throat. When it was out he groaned again.

"What hurts?" Nurse Two asked.

"Ar....ms......Hea.....d." Arthur muttered.

Arthur looked around. He stopped moving when his sight landed on Francis. 

"Fran.... cis?" he asked.

Then he passes out again.

But that wasn't the scary part. The scary thing was the heart monitor.

It was flat. 

(AN I was going to leave it here but I don't feel like dying just yet)

Alfred and Matthew's face when white. Everyone was pushed out of the room as more doctor's rushed into the room. 

"ARTHUR!!!" Francis yelled, trying to get passed the doctors. 

Alistor was holding him back, his own tears streaming down his face.

"Francis! Let them do their job!" he yelled.

Matthew and Alfred were up against the opposite walls, tears streaming down their faces.

Francis was at the door window watching the doctors try and bring Arthur back.

"Clear!" one yelled.

They zapped his chest. 

No reaction.

"Clear!" they yelled again.

No reaction.

"One more time." a doctor said.

Francis was sobbing. "Come on Angleterre." he whispered at the same time Alistor said "You can do it little brother."

"Clear!" 

ZAP

A moment of silence then

beep.... beep.... beep

The doctors started rushing around Arthur again, starting to work on getting him stabilized.

Francis sobbed in relief. Alistor felt like he could faint. Matthew was crying into Alfred's shoulder, who was also crying. 

A minute later a doctor walked out.

"I'm sorry to tell you this. We need to move Arthur to intensive care immediately. While he's there he will be unable to have visitors. But we need to keep an eye on him day and night for the next few days. I'm very sorry." he said.

"Okay. Thank you." Francis said quietly.

The four quietly walked out of the hospital and to the cars that they had drove there that morning.

"I'll see you at home." Alistor said.

"See you." Francis said.

They got in the cars and drove home. When they got there they went inside. 

"I'm going upstairs." Alfred whispered.

"Okay." Francis said.

"I'm going to take a nap." Alistor said.

Alfred made his way up the stairs, Alistor following him and they disappeared at the top. Matthew turned to Francis.

"I'm worried about Alfred, papa."

"I know Matthew, me too." Francis sighed.

Editor here~ Anyone else want to hunt down the author for what she done to poor Arthur? For tearing our hearts out? Plucking our feels strings? Well, guess we can't do that or else Author-chan won't be able to make it right. She better make it right •^•

I know where you live Author-chan. Remember that.

Love ya so much <3

Author here~ Oh sh*t. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME *runs and hides* YOU'LL NEVER FIND ME..... except maybe Editor.... craaaaaapppppp


	28. Chapter 28

The next few days were horrible. Everyone was worried about Arthur. They wanted to go see him but they weren't aloud too. They were all having a hard time dealing with it. They didn't even notice that Christmas was in a few weeks. Two to be exact. 

Alfred couldn't eat. He didn't want to. He was to upset and stressed to even think about it. He knew he was worrying everyone but he couldn't help it. Every time he walked into the kitchen for a meal he just wanted to leave. 

Matthew was constantly worried about Alfred. He was still eating, just not as much as he was a week and a half ago. It was hard to get him to eat twice a day now, don't even think about three times.

Francis was slowly getting closer to breaking down. He hated knowing that Arthur was in the hospital and he couldn't be there. He hated knowing Alfred was relapsing and they couldn't do anything without making Alfred snap. He hated knowing Matthew was close to breaking down from stress. He hated it all.

Alistor was feeling immensely guilty. He caused this. He had said those things to his brother that pushed him to try and commit suicide. And like a domino effect, everyone else was suffering. He couldn't help but think everything was his fault.

The thing that broke them all out of their misery was a phone call six days after the 'Incident' as they all called it.

Francis was in the kitchen when the phone rang. He dropped his sandwich on his plate and ran to the phone. He grabbed it and put it to his ear.

"Yes?" He asked, desperately.

"Is this the family of Arthur Kirkland?" A woman said.

Francis could have sobbed in relief. "Yes it is? Is Arthur alright?"

"He's great. We've just moved him out of Intensive care and into a normal room. You can come and visit now." The woman said in a kind voice.

"Thank you so much for calling. Really." Francis said.

He could hear the smile in the lady's voice. "No problem. Now why don't you get everyone important and get over here. I know you want to."

Francis smiled. "I'm on it. Have a good day." 

"You too." The woman said then hung up.

Francis put down the phone and jumped around with joy. Then yelled up the stairs.

"GUYS!!!!" 

Three sets of footsteps came running down the stairs. 

"What's going on?!" Alistor yelled.

"Arthur got moved to a normal room! We can go visit!" Francis announced as he pulled on his coat.

The other three started at him for a second before rushing off to do the same. Ten minutes later they were all in the car and driving to the hospital. When they got there they all ran in and to the nurses station.

"Arthur Kirkland?" Francis asked.

The nurse smiled. "Room 123."

"Thank you." Francis said.

They all sped walked down the halls before they came across the room. Finally, they found the room and entered.

Arthur looked much better than he did last time. There were still bandages on his arms, but there was only and IV in his hand. There was no ventilator this time. 

They all took seats around his bed and just sat there in a comfortable silence. It started snowing outside at some point. After an hour of being there a doctor came in.

"I assume you're his family?" He asked.

They all nodded their heads.

"Well I have good news for you. Arthur should wake up in the next two to three days. Maybe even tomorrow." He smiled.

Matt and Alistor stood up and jumped around the room. Francis couldn't stop smiling and Alfred was laughing at everyone's antics.

The doctor was smiling, happy to see this family so happy.

"I need to check on some things and I'll be out of your way."

The doctor went to Arthur's side, checked some stuff and walked out of the room. They all resumed their positions at Arthur's sides and just smiled, knowing that he was going to be alright.

 


	29. Chapter 29

The next day, Alfred was woken up by a phone call. He groggily rolled over and reached for his phone.

"'lo?" he said sleepily.

"Alfred! Where have you been!?" A voice shouted at him.

He woke up a bit more at that. "I'm sorry. Who is this?"

There was a sigh, "Your boss."

Alfred shot awake and sat up. "What do you need?"

"I need you to come back to the states. I know you said you were visiting family but it's been at least three months now. There is meetings and things you need to do here." his boss said.

Alfred sighed, he wasn't ready to go back. "Is there any possible way I can stay a bit longer?"

"I'm sorry Alfred, but there's not you have till Thursday to get back here in the States." his boss said, hanging up.

Alfred dropped his phone and put his head in his hands. He didn't want to go back. Sometimes he wished he wasn't a country. He wished that he could grow old, have a normal life, and eventually die of old age. But he couldn't change what he was, and he was going to make the best of it.

Sighing he stood up and got dressed. He had two days to be back in the states. He grabbed his suitcase and packed about two weeks worth of clothes and anything else he would need. Around 11:45, someone knocked on his door.

"Who is it?" He called out, throwing a shirt in his bag.

"It's Matthew, want to go to the hospital?" 

"Sorry, I can't. I have things I need to do." Alfred said, starting to make the bed. 

"You sure?" Matt called through the door.

"Yeah. Maybe I'll stop by later." Alfred said.

"Alright, see you later." Matt said.

Alfred heard footsteps walking away. He continued to clean the room. He left some of his stuff as he was planning on returning for Christmas, weather his boss liked it or not. When all this was done, he went to the office down the hall and logged onto the computer. He went to his usual airline website and bought a plane ticked for that night. The sooner he left, the sooner he got back.

He printed out his ticket. The flight left at 7:00 PM and would arrive in DC at around 4:30 PM. Time differences were confusing. He had six and a half hours to kill. He went downstairs and watched some Supernatural, crying at all the sad parts, laughing at the inappropriate jokes. Around 2:30 he left the house and headed for the hospital.

When he got there he went strait for Arthur's room. He was greeted by a talking Francis and Matthew.

"Sup." Al said, sitting in a chair.

"Heeeeeey." Matthew said, "What's up?" 

Alfred sighed, "I'm going back to the states." 

It was better to just say it than beat around the bush. Francis and Mathew choked.

"What!?" Matt almost yelled.

"Why are you leaving?" Francis asked.

"My boss called this morning and said I needed to come back and I had two days to get there. I got a flight for tonight and I go into work tomorrow morning. Hopefully I'll be back in about a week and a half." Alfred explained.

Matthew looked down sadly. "You're sure you can't stay longer?"

"I asked, and there's no way." Alfred said.

"Well if you have to go, you have to go." Francis said.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. And when Arthur wakes up, tell him to Skype me somehow." Alfred said.

"Will do. And since you're leaving, were having a day out." Matthew said, standing up and grabbing Al's arm.

"Where are you going?" Francis asked.

"To a mall." Matt said, "We'll be back later."

Matt dragged Al out of the hospital and they went to a mall. They spent two hours roaming around different stores and bought candy and coffee. The last store they went to was Hot Topic.

"Let's go!" Alfred yelled.

They ran into the 'most amazing store on planet Earth' and raided it.

They both got five shirts **(hehehe ya'll ain't figuring out what's on them till later XD)** , some rubber bracelets (Because they're manly according to Alfred), some Funko Pop dolls **(best things in the world)** , and a few other necessary fandom items. When they paid for their things, they left the mall and went home to drop off any and all purchases.

Matt's phone buzzed.

_'Francis: coming home boys, visiting hours ended early today for some reason.'_

"Papa's coming home now so we can hang out and watch Netflix." Matt said.

"I have to leave in an hour." Alfred said.

"Awww at least wait till papa gets home." Matt whined.

"Fine." Al said.

Just as he said that Francis walked in the door.

"Al is leaving in an hour!" Matt yelled.

"The day went by fast didn't it. Let's have an early dinner of sandwiches and Al can go to his flight." Francis said.

They did just that. When they finished, Al said goodbye, got a taxi and went off to the airport to go back to the states.


	30. Chapter 30

Alfred groaned as the plane landed. He sighed and stood up and grabbed his carry on bag. Getting in line to get off the plane, he started walking off the plane. The airport was crowded. He walked around, trying to find the baggage pick up. Finally he found it and went to look for his bag. 

Black, red, blue, fandom and other bags came through. Eventually his US flag suitcase came through the flap thing. He went and grabbed it and headed out of the airport. It was snowing outside as he hailed a taxi. He told the driver his address and they were off.

Fifteen minutes later he was at his apartment building. 

"Thanks." He told the driver, handing him twenty dollars.

"No problem, see ya kid." The driver said.

Alfred grabbed his suitcase and went inside to his apartment. Unlocking the door, he walked in and flopped on the couch. His eyes closed and he was asleep within minutes, even if it was only five in the afternoon.

_____________-LATER THAT NIGHT-_____________

Alfred woke up with a groan to a very dark apartment. 

"What time is it?" he mumbled, grabbing his phone.

He turned it on to see that it was only three in the morning.

"Stupid time differences." Alfred grumbled, getting up.

He went to he kitchen and made a piece of toast. He leaned against the counter and munched on his toast. He had to go into the White House around seven. He had four hours to kill. When he finished his toast he went back to the living room and turned on the TV and went to Netflix. He watched three episodes of Supernatural before he turned it off. 

Alfred stood up and cracked his back. He walked off to his room to get changed into his suit and jacket. It was now five thirty in the morning. As he was getting dressed, his phone rang. He grabbed it and raised it to his ear.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey Al, how was the flight?" It was Matt.

"Long and boring." Alfred replied.

"Wait, why are you up?" Matt asked.

"Fell asleep at five last night, woke up a three in the morning, watched Supernatural, getting ready for work now." Alfred said.

"Urrrggg. That doesn't sound fun." Matt said.

"Nope, but I have too so off to work I go in an hour." Alfred said, pulling on his shoes. "How's Arthur?"

"He should wake up later today or tomorrow. I wish you could- " Matt cut off. It sounded like he was talking to someone else.

"Bonjour Alfred, how are you?" Francis's voice came through.

"I'm great, just getting ready for work." Alfred said.

"Ahh, work. Have fun with that." Francis laughed.

"Mhmm. Yeah. Seven to five, just great." Alfred groans.

"How long do you have to be there for?" Francis said.

Alfred sighed, "I don't know. I hope it's not to long. I want to be with you guys for Christmas." 

"And we want you here too." Francis said.

"I'll see if I can get everything done in two weeks." Alfred said, grabbing his bag, having finished getting ready for the day.

"Don't stress yourself too much, Alfred. Don't want to get sick again." Francis said.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry old man." Alfred said.

"I am not old." Francis said feigning offence.

"I know, I gotta go. Sorry." Alfred said.

"We'll talk to you later. Bye Alfred." Francis said.

Alfred hung up and locked his apartment door. He walked down the stairs and out into the snowy world that was Washington D.C. 

 


	31. Chapter 31

Alfred sighed in relief as he walked into the warm building known as the White House. He walked past guards, showing ID and pass, and made his way to the inbox room. When he got there he sighed at all the papers in his tray. Grabbing the stack of papers, he walked out and went to his office. He sat at his desk and looked at the first paper.

_New Law_

"Great. I hate these." Alfred muttered.

He spent the next three hours doing paperwork and it didn't even put a dent in the stack. This is what he got for being away for like, three months.

He jumped at a knock on his door.

"Come in." he called out.

The door opened to reveal a secretary.

"Good morning Mr. Jones." she said.

"Good morning Miss...." Alfred started before realizing he didn't know her name.

"Bridges. Alison Bridges." the lady smiled.

"Good morning Miss. Bridges. Did you need something?" Alfred asked politely.

"Your boss wants you. There's a meeting you're needed at." Alison said.

Alfred sighed, "Okay. Where is it?"

"Green room. The meeting starts in twenty minutes." Alison informed him.

"Alright thank you." Alfred said, standing up.

"I'll leave you now." Alison said, "Have a good day."

"You too." Alison walked out and went back to her area.

Alfred walked out of his office and made his way to the Green Room. When he got there he was greeted by Ludwig.

"Hallo Alfred." Ludwig said.

"Hey Ludwig. So you're part of this meeting too?" Alfred asked.

"Ja, let's get this over with."

The two walked into the room and took their seats and the meeting began.

When it was over, Alfred and Ludwig walked out of the room with the rest of the people.

"Let's go to my office, we can talk a bit. If you want." Alfred said.

"Sure. I've got some time to spare." Ludwig said.

Alfred motioned for the German man to follow him and lead the way to his office.

"Sit down." Alfred said motioning to the empty chair, "So how have you been?"

"Alright. Feliciano is slowly opening up the me and his brother. He's getting better." Ludwig smiled.

"That great." Alfred said.

"It really is. How about you?" Ludwig asked.

Alfred hesitated. "I've been alright."

"I can tell. You don't look so..... sickly as you did a few months ago. More healthy. How about the rest of your family?"

Alfred looked down. "Okay.... ish."

Ludwig frowned. He could tell something bad happened. "What's wrong?"

Alfred opened his mouth for a moment, then shut it again.

"You can tell me Alfred, I'm not here to judge or anything. You know that." Ludwig said reassuringly.

"Arthur he..... he tr-tried to .... he tried to kill himself." Alfred whispered, tears welling up in his eyes.

Ludwig reared back in shock. "What happened?"

Alfred wiped his eyes, "Alistor came over and found out about his cuts and they got into a fight. Words were thrown at each other and it didn't end well. He's been in a coma for the past two weeks or so."

Ludwig sat back and processed the information. "That would explain the dark, dreary weather England's been having lately. And the sicknesses that's been going around."

Alfred's head shot up. "What sickness?"

"People keep getting sick, like the flu or chicken pox or a cold. Sometimes pneumonia. Probably because Arthur's immune system is weak right now." Ludwig said.

Alfred put his head in his hands. "Why haven't I noticed?"

Ludwig reached over and put a hand on the other's shoulder, "You were busy making sure Arthur himself was alright. Also yourself and family. It's alright."

Alfred just nodded. "Yeah, yeah you're right."

Ludwig looked at the time and sighed. "I've got to go now, my flight back to Germany is in an hour."

The two stood up. 

"Nice talking to you Beilschmidt." Alfred said, shaking Ludwig's hand with a small smile.

"You too Jones." Ludwig said, returning the smile.

Ludwig nodded and walked out of the office. Alfred sighed and sat back down, preparing to do some more paper work when his computer lit up.

It was a skype call. From Matt.

He quickly answered it and saw his brothers face.

"Hey Alfred." Matt said smiling.

"Hey Matt. Did you need something. And isn't it like six over there?" Alfred asked.

"Yeah, but we have good news." Francis said, getting into frame.

"And what would that be?"

Matt smiled and moved the camera. Alfred's face split into the biggest smile ever.

"Hey Alfred."

Said a finally awake Arthur.


	32. Chatper 32

"Arthur!" Alfred shouted, a smile spreading across his face.

Arthur smiled, "Hello Alfred."

"How are you feeling? When did you wake up?" Alfred asked.

"I feel fine, for well, being in the hospital. And I woke up about thirty minutes ago." Arthur said. 

"So you feel okay?" Alfred asked to make sure.

"Yes, I do." Arthur assured him.

"Good..... Forgive me for this..." Alfred muttered. "Why would you do that? Why would you try to kill yourself? Even if we can't actually die, why would you even try? Do you know how much stress that put on all of us?" 

Alfred's eyes were filling with tears. Arthur looked sad.

"I am so sorry. I-I don't know how to explain. I wasn't thinking rationally and ... and let my emotions get the best of me. I can promise you though, it will never happen again. I swear on the TARDIS herself."  Arthur said, trying to lighten the tension.

Alfred smiled a bit and let out a chuckle. "Now that's out and I know you won't do it again because you love the TARDIS like it's your baby, how's everyone over there?"

Matthew's face popped into the side of the screen. "Alright. It's cold and snowy and wet, but otherwise alright. Wish you were here." 

"I know," Alfred said, "I wish I was too. I'll try to be there by the end of next week." Alfred smirked. "You said there was snow?"

Matthew nodded, then stopped. "Don't you dare."

Alfred kept smirking and whispered, "Do you want to build a snowman?"

Matt cried out in frustration. "NO! Ever since that dang movie came out it's all I hear in the winter time. I don't want to build a DANG SNOWMAN!"

Alfred, Arthur and Francis (who was in the background) started laughing.

Alfred was cut off by his phone ringing on his desk.

"Hold on a moment." he said, picking it up. "Hello?"

"I'm sorry to bother you Mr. Jones, but you're needed at another meeting." He recognized the voice as Miss. Bridges.

"Already?" Alfred said. He could feel the other's worried started through the computer. "It's only been a day."

"I know. I'm sorry, but it's urgent. It starts in 10 minutes, same room as last time." Alison said.

Alfred sighed, "Alright I'll be there."

"Goodbye, Mr. Jones." Alison said.

"Goodbye." Alfred said, hanging up.

"What was that?" Francis asked.

"I have another meeting to go to." Alfred sighed.

"Another?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, second one today." Alfred said, looking at the clock. "I have to go. We can talk later, kay?"

There was a chorus of goodbyes and the call ended. Alfred ran a hand through his hair and stood up and heading to the meeting.

______________________________MAGIC JUMP_________________________________

Matthew started at the screen in worry. "I'm getting worried. He's going to overwork himself."

Francis nodded, "He could get sick again."

Arthur looked at them, "Alfred's a big boy, he can take care of himself, most of the time."

Matthew nodded, "You're right, but I'm allowed to worry."

__________________________________________________________________________

Alfred's week went almost the same as his first day. Wake up at six get ready, eat an apple on the way out the door, go to work, go to a meeting, paperwork, meeting, more paperwork, leave work at seven at night, go home, get a shower and flop in bed. He hadn't even realized he wasn't eating again. He just didn't have the time, and he forgot. 

On Monday, he got another call from his family.

"Hi Al!" Matthew said.

"Hey." Alfred said tiredly.

Matthew looked at him. "Are you alright?"

Alfred sighed, "Yeah. Just fine. I'm just tired."

Matthew watched him, and noticed that he looked smaller than when he left. "Have you been eating?" he asked nervously.

"...yeah." Alfred said, hesitantly.

"What did you have today?" Matt asked.

".. an apple." Alfred whispered.

Matt started at him, "That's it? What about yesterday?"

Alfred looked down, he didn't have anything yesterday.

Matthew wanted to cry, "Why Alfred, why aren't you eating?"

"I'm so busy, I don't have time, and I forget sometimes, or I'm too tired and go straight to bed."

"Don't overwork yourself Alfred, don't make yourself sick." Matthew pleaded.

"I'm fine Mattie, I'm fine." Alfred tried to convince him.

Matthew shook his head, "No, you're not Alfie, but we'll get you there. Alright?"

Alfred nodded.

"Just promise me you'll eat something tonight."

"Promise. Don't worry." Alfred said.

Matthew sighed/laughed, "I always worry about you."

"But you don't need too." Alfred told him.

"That's not stopping me." Matt said stubbornly

Al opened his mouth to talk but there was a knock on his office door.

"Come in." he called out.

The door opened to reveal Alison. "You're needed at a metting, sir."

Alfred sighed, "Alright, when?"

"Fifteen minutes."

Alfred nodded and Alison left the room. He turned to his computer.

"I've got to go."

"I know, remember, don't overwork yourself. Bye!" Matthew said.

"See ya." Alfred said, ending the call.

Alfred stood up and walked out of his office and to the millionth boring meeting this week. 


	33. Chapter 33

Alfred sighed as he entered his boss's office that Friday. Hopefully he was able to go back to London now, as Christmas was in three days. 

"You wanted to see me, Sir?" He asked.

His boss looked up and smiled. "I did, why don't you sit down."

Alfred nodded and sat in the chair across from his boss.

"You have been working very hard these past two weeks."

Alfred nodded, "The faster I got it done, the faster I could go back to London."

His boss smiled, "Well I'm the bringer of good news, all your work is done and you're free to go."

Alfred's face broke into a smile, "Thank you, Sir."

"Now go on and get a flight and go home and pack," his boss said.

Alfred nodded and shot out of the chair and ran out of the room. He hurried his way out of the White House and to his car and went to his apartment. He logged onto his laptop and called up Mattie.

"Alfred?" Matt asked as he answered the call.

"Guess what?" Alfred said, with a fake sad face.

"What is it Alfred?" Matt asked, getting worried.

"Can you get Francis and Arthur if they're there?" Al asked.

Matt nodded and left to get the other two. Alfred let out a small giggle and quickly composed himself as they came back.

"Is something wrong Alfred?" Francis asked.

"Guess what?" Alfred said, again.

"What is it lad?" Arthur asked.

Alfred grinned, "I'M COMING BACK!!!!" 

The three's faces broke into huge smiles and they cheered.

"Don't do that again you idiot! You had me worried!" Matt yelled.

"Sorry Mattie. I should be there tomorrow night or Sunday morning. Right in time for Christmas. Oh! Is Allistor still there?" Alfred said.

Francis face-palmed and yelled, "ALLISTOR! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!"

"I'M COMING!" came the Scottish reply. 

There was thudding down the stairs before Alfred realized that they were back at the house.

"When did you guys get back there?" he asked.

"I was discharged two days ago. We tried to call you but you didn't pick up." Arthur said.

"Sorry, I was probably in another meeting." Alfred said.

"ALFRED!" came Allistor's voice.

"ALICE!" 

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! How you been?" Allistor asked.

"Great, And I'm coming back to London." Alfred told him.

"Finally boy, it's been two weeks. I didn't have a prank buddy." 

"Don't worry I should be there tomorrow night." Alfred said.

"Good."

"I should go pack and book a flight. See ya'll tomorrow!" Alfred said.

"BYE!" the others yelled and hung up. 

Alfred spent the next three hours packing and booking a flight for the next day at  six in the morning. The flight was six and a half hours long, plus a four hour time difference, he would be in London at four-thirty. He texted this to Arthur, then went to the kitchen to make a sandwich. After the last call with his brother, he really tired hard to eat dinner after he came home and sometimes he would have lunch. He was successful most days, except when he was absolutely exhausted and fell asleep on the couch that one night.

After his sandwich he double checked he had everything packed and went to bed after setting his alarm for four-thirty in the morning.

_____________________---LE MAGICAL TIME SKIP---___________________________

_RRRRRRIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGG_

Alfred jolted up and slapped the alarm clock. He sighed and rolled out of bed, knowing if he laid back down he would fall asleep again. He brushed his teeth and did any other thing he needed too and grabbed an apple and headed out of his apartment.

He got into his rental car and drove to the airport. 

The next forty-five minutes were spent going through security and other things. When he got to his gate, he set his stuff down and went to the nearest coffee shop. Which so happened to be Starbucks. He ordered the largest coffee he could and paid the five dollars. He didn't care, he needed coffee. When he got his coffee he thanked the lady, and walked back to his gate. 

Finally at five-forty five, his flight was called and he boarded the plane. He went to his seat, got strapped in and put in his headphones, getting ready for the six hour flight.

 


	34. Chapter 34

"Come on! We have to gooooo." Matthew whined, pulling Arthur, Francis and Alistor out of the house.

"His flight doesn't land for another half hour." Arthur said.

"And it takes twenty minutes to get there. Now come ooooonnnnnn." Matt said.

Alistor laughed at the younger's antics. "Excited are we?"

Matthew looked at him. "Very, It's snowing, Christmas is in three days and Alfred is coming back."

Alistor raised his hands in defeat. "Alright, alright, let's go."

They four trudged through the snow and got into the car and started driving towards the airport.  **(hmmm an idea just came to mind XD wonder how many fandoms I can put into this fanfic I'm already at like 4 TIME TO ADD ANOTHER!)**

Matthew kept bouncing in his seat the whole way there. 

"Calm down lad, five more minutes." Arthur said.

"I can't help it." Matt sighed dramatically. 

Alistor leaned over. "Want to prank Alie-boy?" 

Matthew smirked. "yeeesssss. What are we doing?"

"Oh you know, just casually scare the crap out of him on video and use it as blackmail." 

Matthew laughed and nodded his head.

"What are you two planning back there?" Francis asked wearily.

"Nothing." The blonde and the red-head said in unison.

Francis groaned.

"We're here!" Arthur announced.

Matthew jumped out of the car and started running towards the airport.

"STAHP RUNNING CHILD!" Alistor yelled.

"NOOOOO!" 

Arthur and Francis groaned. "They are children."

"Yes they are." Francis agreed.

"Slow pokes." Matthew smirked as the two got to the doors. 

"Shut up. Come on, let's get your brother." Arthur said.

They walked through the airport and found the gate that Alfred would be getting off at. 

"Camera ready?" Alistor asked.

"Yup." Matthew said.

_Flight 174 now landing_

"That's Al's!" Matt announced, turning on the camera.

They watched the stream of people exit the plane before they caught sight of the blonde. 

"Hide!" Alistor told Arthur and Francis.

"Wha-" Arthur started before Matthew dragged him behind a vending machine.

"What is going on?" Francis asked.

"Blackmail." is all Matthew said.

They watched as Alistor quietly crept up behind Alfred and got ready to scare him. Matthew got confused when Alfred smirked. Quickly Alfred turned around and launched himself at Alistor. 

"ARRRRGGG!" Came Alistor's 'manly' scream.

Arthur was practically on the floor from laughing so hard.

"That wasn't how it was supposed to go." Matt grumbled.

They walked over to the two.

"Alife!"

"Mattie!"

They two brothers hugged as Alfred let go of Alistor. 

"Bloody twat." Alistor muttered, "Come on, give  me a proper hug."

Alfred laughed and did so.

"Artie!" he yelled as he let go of Alistor again.

"Come here." Arthur said, opening his arms.

Alfred hugged him tightly and Arthur hugged back. Eventually Francis got sick of it and claimed his own hug from Alfred. 

"Alright lets get going." Arthur said.

They walked to baggage claim where Alfred grabbed his suitcase and then they proceeded to walk out of the airport and to the car.

"What do you guys want to do today?" Arthur asked.

"I want to explore London. Haven't done that in a while." Alfred said.

"I'll join you!" Matthew said.

"I was going to sleep." Francis said, "I'm tired."

"I'll join the boys, you can have your Doctor Who marathon leading up to the Christmas special." Alistor said.

"Well that's planned out." Arthur said.

They got to the house and everyone went inside for an early dinner so the boys could go exploring.

"Sandwiches?" Francis asked. 

There was a chorus of 'yes's' and they feasted on sandwiches.

"Come on boys lets go explore." Alistor said, after they had finished their food.

They cheered and put on their shoes and ran out the door.

"Where to first?" Alistor asked.

"London eye?" Alfred asked.

"Sure, we're not to far, we can walk." Alistor said.

They started their walk towards the London eye, talking about anything. 

Suddenly, Alfred stopped and grabbed Matt's arm.

"What is it?" Matt asked.

"Look." Alfred whispered, pointing. 

Alfred was freaking out on the inside. Right in front of him was two of the most amazing people in the world.

"Oh. My. Gosh. No way." Matthew said.

"Am I dreaming?" Alfred asked.

"Nope." Matthew said, pinching himself and Alfred.

"It's really them." Alfred whispered.

"What is wrong with you two?" Alistor asked.

Alfred pointed and Matthew said, "Dan and Phil. Dan freaking Howell and Phil Lester are right there."


	35. Chapter 35

Alistor looked at them for a moment and then looked over. "Ohhhh those two. Well why don't go you and say hi?"

Alfred and Matthew looked at him like he was insane.

"What?" Alistor asked.

"We can't just walked up to them." Alfred said.

"Actually I'm pretty sure you can." Alistor said, pointing at two brown-haired girls that did just that.

Matthew and Alfred didn't say anything, then Alistor smirked.

"You're nervous~" he sang.

"Yup." Matthew said.

"I don't care. Go." Alistor said, pushing them towards Phil and Dan.  **(hehehe)**

Matt and Al stumbled and realized that they were like, ten feet away from the two. Matthew took a deep breath, grabbed Al's arm and dragged him the rest of the way. They waited for the two girls to be done. A minute later they smiled and walked away. Alfred was mentally thanking everything the he and Matthew looked like teenagers.

"Hello there." Phil said happily.

"Hi." Alfred stuttered.

"What's your guy's names?" Dan asked.

"I'm Alfred."

"Matthew."

"Are you two from America?" Phil asked.

"I am, he's from Canada." Alfred said.

"That's so cool." Dan said, "What brings you over to England?"

"We're visiting family for a while." Matthew said.

"That's nice. Would you guys like a picture?" Phil asked.

"Yes please." Matthew said.

Al and Matt pulled out their phones and took a selfie, one with Dan and one with Phil each, then one all together.

"Thank you." Alfred said, smiling.

"No problem." Dan said.

Phil being the person he is, "Would you like a hug?"

The two nodded shyly. Phil laughed and gave them both a quick hug. Dan smiled and hugged them two.

"Bye." Matt said.

"See you two, if you stay in London that is." Phil laughed.

Alfred and Matthew smiled before walking back to Alistor. Said man was smiling at the two when they came back.

"Have fun?" He asked.

"Yes." Alfred said.

"I think I'm ready to go back to the house. Nothing in London will compare to what just happened." Matthew said.

Alistor nodded and they walked back to the house. When they walked in the door, Arthur looked up.

"Back so soon?" He asked.

Alfred flopped on the couch. "The best thing just happened."

Matthew made a noise of agreement and flopped beside his brother.

"What happened?" Arthur asked.

"We met-" Alfred started.

"-Dan and Phil." Matt finished.

"And you wouldn't have if I didn't push you." Alistor butt in.

Arthur smiled. "They're nice boys. We happen to run into each other a lot believe it or not. Even asked me to be in a video once, but I couldn't because of meetings and stuff."

Alfred, Matthew and Alistor looked at him. 

"Noooo...." Alfred said.

Arthur copied him, "Yeeeeesss."

Matthew groaned and threw a pillow at Arthur. Arthur laughed and threw it back.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Alfred yelled.

And said even occurred. They were all laughing and whacking each other in the faces with pillows. They only stopped when they heard a sleepy 'wha's goin on?'

Turning around, the four saw a tired Francis standing in the door way. They all blushed and tried to hide the pillows.

"Keep it down would ya? Some of us are trying to sleep." the Frenchman grumbled before retreating back upstairs.

They waited till he was out of earshot and started giggling again.

"I'm tired too. I'll see you all in the morning." Arthur said.

"Night!" The other three called. 

Alfred and Matthew sat on the couch, as Alistor decided to follow his brother and head to bed.

"Oh! I got a call from Ludwig a few days ago and we're invited to a Christmas party." Matthew said.

"Who else is going to be there?" Alfred asked.

"Ludwig, Feliciano, Kiku, Gilbert, Antonio, Lovino, Ivan, Yao, Tino, Berwald, Matthias, Lukas, Emil, Roderich, Elizabeta, Eduard, Raivis, and Toris." Matthew said.

"Okay, this should be fun." Alfred said, "We haven't had this big a Christmas party in forever."

"Right? Want to watch a Supernatural episode before bed?" Matt asked.

"How about the Doctor Who Christmas special from last year?" Alfred offered.

"Sure."


	36. Chapter 36

Two days later found the five of them entering Ludwig's house for the Christmas party.

"Hey guys," Feli greeted, "I'm so glad you could come."

"We wouldn't miss it for the world." Matthew said.

They all took their present piles and put them under the very large Christmas tree in the living room.

"ALFRED!!!" A voice yelled.

Alfred whipped around and smiled, "MATTHIAS!!!"

The two hugged each other for a moment and grinned.

"It's been a while ven*." Matthias said.

"Yes it has, and how about we go find Gilbert?" Alfred suggested.

"THE AWESOME TRIO IS BACK!!!"

The two went running to find their third member of their trio.

"Hola amigo." 

Francis turned around and saw Antonio standing behind him.

"Bonjour, Antonio. How have you been?" Francis asked.

"I've been great, Lovino is finally opening up to me." Antonio said, smiling widely.

"Shut up you bastard." Lovino said, walking up behind them.

"How about we go find Gilbert before the other two and cause some Christmas pranking?" Antonio offered.

"Lets do it." Francis said, glad to be acting like a child for a while.

This left Arthur, Matthew and Alistor to roam around the party and to talk to others they haven't seen in a while.

"Hello Arthur." Lukas said, walking up to said man.

"Hello Lukas." Arthur said, greeting his long time friend.

Lukas looked him over and nodded. "We have much to talk about. It's been a while."

Arthur nodded, "Yes it has. How about we go somewhere else and we can talk."

Lukas nodded and lead the way to somewhere more private.

"I'm going to go and find Ivan and see if he wants to play hockey." Matthew said.

"I'll join you. I want to see who will win this year." Alistor said.

"It's going to be me." Matthew said with great confidence.

The two walked out of the room just as Alfred and Matthias walked in.

"There he is!" Matthias whispered, pointing to Gilbert, who walk talking to Roderich and Elizabeta.

"Go away. You are very annoying." Came Roderich's posh voice.

"Kesesese nope." Gilber laughed as he continued to poke the man's cheek.

Alfred laughed a bit, "Want to scare him?"

"Hell. Yes." Matthias said.

They started to sneak over when Elizabeta saw them. Alfred made a motion for her to stay quiet and she grinned and did so. Quietly, the stood right behind Gilbert. 

'One... Two.... Three!' Matthias mouthed.

"RAWWWWRRRR!!" The two screamed.

"ARRRRRGGGG!" Gilbert shrieked and fell off his chair and onto the floor.

The whole room busted out laughed as Gilbert panted on the floor.

"Gib mir nur einen Herzinfarkt , warum Sie nicht tun.**" He  muttered, heaving himself up.

"That was amazing!" Alfred said between laughs.

"Yeah yeah laugh at my pain." Gilbert said, smiling a bit himself.

"I am, and I will continue to do so." Matthias said.

"Keep down the noise, no more screaming." Ludwig said from the other side of the room.

"NO PROBLEM WEST!!!" Gilbert screamed. 

Ludwig groaned and turned back to his conversation with Kiku and Yao.

"Pranking time?" Gilbert asked.

"Yup." Alfred smiled. 

"NOOOOO!" they heard a voice shout.

They turned around to see Francis and Antonio coming into the room.

"They got there first." Antonio groaned.

"Yes we did." Matthias said, "And if you want him, You have to beat us in a prank war."

"You're on." Francis said.

"It ends at midnight." Alfred added.

"Let's do this." Gilbert said.

"Oh dear, this is going to end badly." a slightly worried Tino said.

"Don't worry. It'll be fine." Berwald told him, "I'll protect m'wife."

Tino blushed and leaned into Berwald.

Everyone watched the five exit the room. Outside there was cheering. 

"Lets see what's going on." Emil suggested.

Everyone went outside to see Matthew and Ivan skate onto a frozen lake, hockey gear on and ready to play.

"IVAN'S SIDE TO THE LEFT!" Elizabeta yelled, "MATTHEW'S TO THE RIGHT!"

Arthur, Francis, Alfred, Alistor, Gilbert, Antonio, Feliciano, Kiku, Lovino and Elizabeta went to the right while Ludwig, Yao, Berwald, Matthias, Lukas, Emil, Tino, Roderich, Eduard, Raivis, and Toris went to the left.

"LET THE GAME BEGIN!" Elizabeta called out.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

**TRANSLATIONS**

*Friend in Danish

**Just give me a heart attack why don't you. in German

sorry it's short today, I hope you enjoyed this part ^-^


	37. Chapter 37

Soooooo this is going to be a lot shorter than normal for the ending's sake. Don't hate me for the ending of this chapter. Please *hides away*

____________________________________________________________________________________

Matthew and Ivan were racing across the ice.

"You're going down Ivan!" Matthew yells as he scores a point.

"No. You are going down." Ivan grins taking position.

Everyone on the side watched with rapt attention, wanting to see who wins. Last time these two had a hockey match there was broken bones, knocked out teeth and crushed spirits..... for Ivan. Matthew won last time they played.

"GOOO MATTIE!" Alfred yelled.

"IVAN IVAN IVAN IVAN!!!!" Matthias, Ludwig and surprisingly Berwald started shouting.

The baltic trio started cheering on the sideline. "Go Ivan go Ivan GO!" 

Alfred, Antonio and Gilbert glared at the three and got up and started cheering too. It seems as if the Hockey match had been abandoned and it now became a cheer off.

"Mattie Mattie he's our man. If he can't win then no one can." they yelled.

"IVAN SCORES!" Elizabeta yelled. "Ivan 5, Matthew 7."

Fifteen minutes later it started snowing again. Matthew and Ivan were still playing. The score was 10-13 to Ivan.

"I am NOT losing!" Matthew yelled as he scored a point.

"FIRST TO 15!" Elizabeta announced.

Five minutes later it was tied, 14-14.

Ivan and Matthew were standing in position, puck between them, sticks ready to play. They glared at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move.

"Come on Ivan." Matthew said.

Ivan just smiled.

Everyone on the sides were silent. The tension could have been cut with a knife.

Suddenly, Ivan lashed out and smacked the puck and it was on. Ivan went for Matt's goal, Matthew right behind him. Ivan went to score, but Matt got in front and blocked it, knocking it back towards Ivan's goal.

Everyone was cheering their side on, hoping to win.

"COME ON MATTIE!" Alistor and Alfred yelled.

"YOU CAN DO IT IVAN!!!" Yao, Lukas and Ravis screamed.

One of the sticks swung up. It came down in a large swoosh and smacked the puck. The black disk went flying across the ice and landed inside the goal.

Silence.

Then,

"IVAN WINS!!!!" Elizabeta screamed.

The left side of the ice broke out into loud cheers. Matthew and Ivan skated to the center of the lake and shook hands, smiling at each other.

Then one noise made everyone dead silent.

_crack_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_splash_

_"MATTIE!"_

_"IVAN!"_


	38. Chapter 38

Alistor, Alfred, Arthur, Francis, Gilbert, and Yao surged forward towards the lake. 

"Mattie!!" Alfred screamed, trying to run out to the center.

Arthur grabbed his arms and held him back. Alfred struggled, tears streaming down his face. 

"LET! ME! GO!!"

Arthur just held him tighter, not letting Alfred go onto the lake. 

Alfred kept struggling, wanting to get to his brother, cries ripping out of his chest.

Before anyone could react, Matthias surged forward. The Nordic man ripped of his coat and jumped into the water.

"BIG BROTHER!!!" Lukas cried out as Matthias went under the icy depths of the lake.

Everyone stood at the edge of the lake, waiting in suspense. Alfred had finally stopped struggling and had sunk to the ground. Alistor and Arthur sat next to him and held him as he cried. Feliciano was crying into Ludwig's chest, and Ludwig was standing their in shock, slowly running a hand through Feliciano's hair. The other Nordics were kneeling at the edge of the lake, waiting for their brother to come back up. Francis was standing at the edge, desperately hoping for his Mathieu to come back. Everyone else was either hugging someone or starting at the lake. 

After what felt like a life time, Matthias's head popped up from the water, and an unconscious Matthew in his grip. 

Emil, Tino, Berwald and Lukas ran forward and dragged Matthew from Matthis and carried him to the side. Matthias quickly went back under to retrieve Ivan. 

"MATHIEU!!" Franicis yelled, running over to his son.

"Move!" Toris said, pushing past everyone. 

He knelt down next to Matthew and started CPR. 

In the back, Matthias came up with Ivan. The others carried him to the side and started the same procedure. After a minute nothing was happening.

"Elizabeta." Toris said, "I need you to breath for him. Two breaths for every thirty compressions."

Elizabeta nodded and did as told, Yao doing the same to Ivan.

Finally, after about another minute the two started coughing up water. By this time everyone was practically was in tears.

"In the house!" Antonio snapped.

Alfred picked up Matthew and Yao and Berwald picked up Ivan and got into the house. Ludwig quickly set up the fire place and got a fire going. Ravis and Eduard came back with blankets and wrapped them around the two. 

Matthew's eyes opened blearily. 

"Al'ie?" he whispered hoarsely.

Alfred hugged him tight and nodded, "Right here Mattie." his voice cracked on his name. 

Matthew leaned into the warmth and closed his eyes again and fell asleep.

Francis sat on the floor in front of the twins and held Matthew's hand that was dangling off the edge. Arthur and Alistor sat on the other end of the couch. 

"'ao?" came another whisper.

Yao hugged Ivan to his chest, "I'm here. I'm here."

Ivan nodded and drifted off to sleep as well. 

Ludwig and Feliciano went into the kitchen to make hot chocolate. Lovino, Antonio and Gilbert went upstairs to find some warm clothes to change Matthew and Ivan into. The five Nordics sat in the corner drying to warm Matthias up again, who had already changed. Kiku went into the kitchen to assist his friends. Toris, Ravis and Eduard watched the fire, making sure it didn't go out. Elizabeta and Roderich were huddled on another small couch, just staring into space.

A few minutes later Ludwig, Feliciano and Kiku came out with nineteen hot chocolates. They were handed out silently, three set aside for when Antonio and the other two came back. A second later Lovino came in and handed sweatpants and a sweatshirts to Alfred. Alfred stood up and carried Matthew carefully to a guest room and changed his clothes and tucked him into bed. Alfred grabbed a chair and sat next to Matthew's bed, not going back out to the living room. 

Another door opened down the hall, signalling that Yao was doing the same for Ivan.

Everyone back in the living room were all hoping the same thing. 

That everyone would still be alright in the morning.


	39. Chapter 39

Matthew awoke the next morning with a groan. He pushed the blankets off on his chest and rubbed his eyes tiredly. After a minutes he sat up and looked around. He jumped when he saw Alfred sleeping in a chair next to his bed. Alfred was slumped over in what looked like a very uncomfortable position. Matthew reached over and gently shook his shoulder.

"Al? Al wake up." Matt whispered.

Al jumped awake and fell out of the chair.

"Wha?" he said.

He looked around and his face split into a smile when he saw Matthew awake and laughing at him.

"You okay?" Matthew asked.

Alfred nodded and jumped up, pulling Matthew into a hug. "I'm so glad that you're alright."

Matthew returned the hug, but was confused. "What do you mean?"

Alfred pulled away and looked at him. "Do you remember what happened yesterday?"

Matthew shook his head, trying to remember what happened. "The last thing I remember was Ivan beating me at the hockey game."

Alfred looked down.

"Al? What happened?"

Alfred let out a shuddery sigh, "You and Ivan. You went to shake hands and then..... then the ice cr-crack. An-And you two f-fell i-in."

Matthew pulled Alfred into a tight hug. "Well I'm okay now. Don't worry."

They sat there and hugged for a few more minutes before the were interrupted by Matt's growling stomach. They giggled and got up.

"Breakfast?" Alfred asked.

"Yeah."

They walked out of the room and made their way downstairs. When they walked into the kitchen they were greeted by everyone else.

"Matthew!" Arthur yelled.

Arthur, Francis and Alistor came over and pulled Matt into a hug. Matthew laughed and hugged back.

"Don't ever do that again. You hear me?" Francis said.

"Crystal clear." Matthew said.

"Pancakes!" Feliciano and Ravis announced.

Everyone grabbed some food and went to the living room and started eating their food.

"How are you feeling Matthew?" Tino asked.

"I feel fine." Matthew said, drowning his pancakes in syrup.

"Is Ivan and Yao up?" Eduard asked.

"I'll go check." Kiku said.

Kiku left the living room and went to retrieve the other two that were probably still sleeping.

Ten minutes later the three came down.

"Hey." Antonio started.

"What?" Gilbert asked.

"Why don't we open presents? As we didn't yesterday." Antonio proposed.

"That's a great idea." Tino agreed.

There were murmurs of agreement around the room and Ludwig went and got all the presents with the help of Berwald and Matthias. They came back with about one hundred presents.

"PRESENTS!!!" Gilbert yelled.

For the next hour they all laughed and shared presents and stories and had a grand ol' time. Around nine  **(nine in the afternoon ^-^)** everyone started saying goodbye and headed home with their new gifts.

Arthur, Francis, Matthew, Alfred and Alistor headed out of the house and to the airport to catch their flight back to the UK.

"That was fun." Matthew said.

"Yeah, it was." Alistor said.

"Come on, we're gonna miss our plane if we don't hurry up." Arthur said, carrying his new TARDIS pillow.

They all entered the airport and found their plane pretty easily and waited to board. Twenty minutes later the passengers were sleepily climbing on the plane.

They found their seats and settled in for their two hour flight. Alfred curled up in his new Sherlock blanket, Matthew had on a panda sleeping mask, Arthur was hugging his TARDIS, Alistor just flopped into the chair and slept as is, and Francis leaned his head against the side of the plane. They were all asleep by the time they took off into the night sky. 


	40. Chapter 40

The next few months were great. They had a world meeting in February, where most of the nations were still confused about the paper on the wall with the nine signatures. Alistor went back to Scotland because he was needed for a lot of work. Francis had to go back to France for a week after the meeting to do some things and Alfred, Matthew and Arthur were working from Arthur's house.

It was March when Alfred started acting strange. He would eat whenever there was a meal and not be fidgety when he started gaining some healthy weight. He was always giddy and humming songs and smiling all he time. Whenever Arthur, Francis or Matthew would ask why, Alfred would respond with a 'I don't know, but something is going to happen soon.' 

Matthew didn't know weather to be happy his brother was happy or worried because he seemed too happy. 

One day Alfred came up to them at breakfast. 

"I nee to go to Jersey."

Arthur looked at him. "Why?"

"I just need too." Alfred said.

Francis looked skeptical but complied, "Alright then, how about we all take a vacation. We'll leave tomorrow."

Alfred cheered and ran upstairs to pack.

Matthew sat there thinking. After a moment he starting smiling like an idiot. "Noooooo..." He jumps up and races up the stairs to join his brother in packing. He could hear the other two talking about them in the kitchen still. 

He packed as fast as he could and ran to Alfred's room. Bursting in he said,

"Is it what I think it is?"

Alfred grinned at him. "I think so."

They started giggling like mad men. Matthew looked at Alfred and noticed something. 

"Your hair!"

Alfred looked in the mirror and laughed. 

"This is great!"

"That'll happen to mine soon." Matthew said.

"That's what you get for being so close." Alfred smirked.

Matthew looked at Alfred's suitcase, then back at Alfred. 

"We busting out the old boxes?"

Alfred's smile couldn't get any bigger, "Oh HELL yes."

___________________________TIME SKIP__________________________________

The next day Alfred and Matthew couldn't stop giggling as they got off the plane in Jersey.

"What is up with you two?" Francis asked.

"Nothing~" the two sang.

The twins ran to baggage claim and grabbed their bags. Then they yelled at the Arthur and Francis to hurry up. They grumbled at being rushed and grabbed their things. They were then dragged out of the airport and into a taxi. Alfred told the driver the address of his Jersey house. He had houses in DC, Virginia, Jersey and New York.

Ten minutes later they got there. Alfred payed the driver and shot to eh front door and unlocked it. he and Matthew ran strait for Alfred's room.

Arthur and Francis entered the house, extremely confused.

"What's up with them?" Arthur asked.

Francis shrugged, "I have no idea."

Meanwhile, Alfred and Matt were pulling out decade old boxes from the closet. They opened the first one and grinned at what was inside.

"Tomorrow." Alfred said.

Matthew opened the second box, the box that had everything they needed. First they changed their clothes and looked at each other. Alfred had black jeans and a dark red shirt, a jacket and high-top converse. Matthew was wearing the exact same thing except for a dark blue shirt. 

"To the bathroom!" Al yelled. 

They grabbed the contents of the box, ran for the bathroom, and locked the door. There was a knock on the door.

"Boys? You okay?" Francis asked.

"Fine!" they giggled.

"Alright, were ordering pizza." Francis said.

"Kay." Alfred said.

They heard Francis walked away.

"Alright lets get this done." Alfred said, turning to his brother.

Thirty minutes later they were finished. They added the finishing touches and looked in the mirror. Alfred's hair was black with red highlights, and Matthew's was black with blue highlights.

"Wanna surprise Artie and Francis?" Alfred asked. 

Matthew laughed. "Let's go!"

They quickly put away their mess and walked into the living room where Francis was paying they pizza guy.

Francis turned around and nearly dropped the pizza.

"Arthur!" he yelled.

"What!?" came the reply.

"Come here!" 

There was footsteps from the kitchen and Arthur appeared.

"What is i- Oh not again!!!!" Arthur threw his hand up in the air. 

"You like?" Alfred asked, striking a pose. 

Arthur groaned. 

"Why?!?" He yelled to the ceiling, going back into the kitchen.

"What are you two planning?" Francis asked.

All he got in reply was two identical smirks.

_____________________________________________________________________________

IF ANY OF YOU PUT THIS TOGETHER DON'T TELL IN THE COMMENTS PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	41. Chapter 41

**It's super short for a reason**

_________________________________________________________________________________

"Come on!" Alfred said, dragging Arthur and Francis through the street.

They were in an open area where a bunch of people were.

"Stay here. We'll be back." Matt said.

He and Alfred ran to the public bathroom and into some stalls. They changed out of what they had on and into the clothes they needed for tonight. Walking out of the stalls, they grinned at each other.

"Lookin' fine there little brother."Alfred said.

"I'm older, and you too." Matthew said.

They walked out of the bathroom. They drew a lot of looks, but they kept walking, some people came up to them and complemented their outfits, which in reply told those people to stay in the square for a while longer. They kept walking until they got back to Arthur and Francis.

"Any minute now." Alfred whispered.

Arthur and Francis looked at them. They could have slapped themselves. Now they knew what was going on. And it was confirmed with the note that rang through the streets. 

 

 

 

 

The G note.


	42. Chapter 42

People all around them stopped. Some were trying to find the source. Finally they found it. All Alfred and Matt had to do was turn around. There, in front of them was Black Parade era, Gerard Way, Mikey Way, Ray Toro, Frank Iero and Bob Bryar. 

People were screaming and rushing over, singing along. 

"When I was/ A young boy/ My father/ Took me into the city/ To see a marching band/ He said son when/ You grow up/ Would you be/ The saviour of the broken/ The beaten and the damned." Gerard sang.

For the next hour in a half, the street was filled with screaming fans at the impromptu concert.

When they finished Gerard came up to the mic.

"Hello! I am here to tell you all something!" 

Everyone quieted down.

Gerard continued. "We are My! Chemical! Romance! And we are BACK!!!!"

The street broke out into screams, including Matthew and Alfred. After all, MCR was their favorite band. 

"And one last thing!" Gerard said, "In the next month, My Chemical Romance will be doing a world-wide tour!"

With that the concert was over. Al and Matt turned to Arthur and Francis.

"So is this why you two were so giggly yesterday." Arthur said.

"Yup." Alfred said smiling.

"Wait, how did you know they were preforming?" Francis asked. 

"Oh! I want to know that too!" A voice said from behind them.

They turned around and saw Gerard and Mikey standing there.

"We didn't tell anyone we were preforming. And I like your outfits." Gerard said smirking.

Alfred was wearing Gerard's uniform while Matthew was wearing Mikey's.

Al and Matt looked at each other. How would they explain that they knew because of nation things.

"How about you follow me." Gerard said. 

The four followed the two to a coffee shop. Mikey talked to one of the workers, who nodded and led them to a private area.

"Thank you." Mikey said.

They all sat around the table that was there.

"So how did you know we were going to be here?" Gerard said.

"Oh screw it." Alfred muttered. "Okay this is going to be a lot and probably very confusing."

Gerard nodded and he and Mikey got comfortable in their seats.

Arthur started off, "We're not exactly humans, in a way."

"We're a little special." Francis said.

"As in, we are the personifications of countries." Matthew said.

"I'm the United States, he's Canada, England and France." Alfred said pointing to each person respectively. "I knew something was up when your guy's songs started going through my head at the beginning of March."

"When we started planning this night." Mikey said.

"Yeah. And around the eighteenth, my hair started darkening." Alfred said.

"When we decided the Black Parade era." Gerard put in. 

"Eventually I put it together. It was March, almost the 22nd, your guy's songs. And my brother Matthew here put it together as well. So we decided to come to Jersey, as that was the place you all started and I was ninety-nine percent positive that was were you were going to start again." Alfred said.

Gerard and Mikey looked at each other. 

"One thing." Mikey said.

"What is it?" Matthew asked.

"How can you prove you actually represent your countries?" Mikey said. 

Alfred sighed, "Don't freak out here."

Alfred unbuttoned his jacket and lifted up his shirt. Above his heart was a burn scar. It was a light pink. 

"This is from the war of 1812. When the white house was burned down. The capital is damaged, the capital is my heart, therefore that's where I get burned." Alfred explained, pulling his shirt down.

Matthew unbuttoned his jacket and did the same. There were a few small burn scars across his chest. "Again, the war of 1812, the battle of York, A few of my government buildings were burned down." 

Arthur quickly took his shirt off and showed his back. There were faint scars littering it. "Blizkrieg. World War Two."

Francis lifted up his shirt to reveal some scars as well, "Bombings, attacks, some other things." 

Gerard and Mikey started at them. 

"So... whatever happens to your land... happens to you?" Gerard asked tentatively.

They all nodded.

"Oh wow. I can't imagine the pain you guys go through sometimes." Gerard said.

"Don't worry. Usually it's nothing major and almost always nothing happens. We only get scars if we're at war, or a nation makes the wound. That's when there's anything horrible that happens." Francis said.

"That's good to hear." Mikey says.

Alfred didn't like the tension in the room so he decided to do something about it.

"I liked your concert tonight. It's been years since I'd seen you."

Gerard smirked. "I'm glad to hear that. Gonna come see us again?"

Alfred and Matthew smiled. "Oh definitely. I'll even bring some friends of mine."

Then something happened that shocked everyone but Arthur and Francis. Mikey smiled, "Well I hope we'll get to see you again."

They all started at him in shock. Matthew was the first to break out of it. "Us too."

Gerard's phone rang and he looked at the contact and groaned.

"Ray. We've got to go now. It was nice meeting you guys." Gerard said.

They all stood up and shook hands. 

"Same here." Arthur said.

"Good luck with your tour." Francis said.

"Thanks." Mikey said.

They all walked out of the coffee shop and parted ways. They four happily walked home.

"Goodnight." they said to each other. 

They all went to their rooms and settled in for the night, extremely happy and content.


	43. Chapter 43

A few days later, they four of them were sitting at the dinner table, eating pasta.

Arthur looked around at his family and opened his mouth, "I need to go back to London for work. My boss needs me."

The other three looked at him for a moment.

"I need to go back to France as well. I've been away for too long." Francis admitted. 

"Well this seems to be a good of time as any." Alfred started. 

The other three looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Matthew asked.

"I.... I think I'm ready to stay here again. By myself, or maybe with Mattie if he wants." Al said looking down. 

"Wait you mean..." Matthew started with a smile.

Alfred grinned and nodded. "Yeah, back at a healthy weight. It was all thanks to you guys. I didn't even notice until, like, three days ago. And I have no problem with eating anymore, well most of the time."

Arthur and Francis had huge smiles on their faces. 

"I'm so proud of you Alfred," Francis said.

Al looked down and blushed. "Thank you."

Arthur was about to say something before he stopped and his face had a look of realization.

"Guess what?" he said.

"What?" Matthew asked.

"I haven't cut in three months. I didn't notice either. Never felt the urge to. And... I don't want to anymore. I have a family that's here for me now." Arthur said, tears prickling at his eyes.

Everyone was beaming at this point.

"Oh come here all of you." Matthew said holding out his arms.

They all got up and piled into a great big hug. 

"We're finally okay again. We're gonna be okay from now on." Francis said.

They all smiled, "Yeah, we are."

_______________________________________________________________

As the years past, everyone was still happy. Ivan and Yao were very happy together, Ivan getting involved in more events now like Christmas and Thanksgiving. Feliciano and Ludwig were also going strong. Romano was very proud of his brother. Kiku opened up to more people and became less awkward and more social. Francis and Arthur were happy. Arthur hadn't cut himself at all during this time, clean for years now, even if he had days when he felt sad. Matthew was noticed almost all the time now, and he was extremely happy about this. Alfred was more comfortable with himself, and of course he had his down days like Arthur, but he never went back to purging or starving himself. All the countries of the world fed off of their happiness and the world was a calm, peaceful place. No one argued and everyone got along.

Some traditions were kept, like Christmas parties and Hockey matches between Ivan, Matthew, Tino, Berwald, Lukas, Matthias and Emil, sometimes Alfred. Thanksgiving was always held at Alfred's house, where the world became one big family. 

So all in all, everyone was happy and alive and life was great for everyone. 

There were no more struggles, no more fighting, no one being forgotten. 

Everyone was loved and happy.

And that's all that mattered.

**~Finished**

**________________________________________**

**I am proud to announce that this story is done. This was the last chapter. I'm gonna keep that quiz up for another week then announce which fic is going up. I hope you enjoy the last chapter of this story. And I hope I didn't kill your feels too much** **^.^ I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it. It's been a great nine months of writing this. I'm surprised I managed to update every weekend, except those two times I was in Disney XD. And I'm grateful for everyone who's stuck with it through the end.**

***waves* see you all in the next fic**

***Smiles, walks to a door, looks back and walks out as lights fade into the dark***

**~**   
_*A faint light shines onto a lovely editor sitting in a large chair as the author leaves.*_

_Sorry to ruin your dramatic exit child but I just have to add a note._

_It was fun editing and reading my friend's work. Happy ending to a wonderful book, my favorite :3_   
_You did a wonderful job my friend_


End file.
